Till the Planets Burn
by openwindows
Summary: Love is an emotion. But I was allowed to feel emotion because I was the poor human cousin of Spock. I loved Spock as a brother. I did everything Spock did. I even joined Starfleet. And that is how I met Jim Kirk. Kirk/OC.
1. Love is an illogical emotion

**Chapter one.**

Love is an emotion. An illogical emotion. And as a Vulcan, emotions are unacceptable, especially illogical ones. I guess however there was always a bit of leeway for me since I wasn't really Vulcan. I was the human niece of Amanda Grayson, the human wife of ambassador Sarek. As a child I was given a lot of leeway in many ways, and my excuse was always, she's human. Therefore I, unlike my cousin Spock, was allowed to feel emotions no matter how illogical or possibly insane they were. Including love. I loved Amanda as my mother even though she was really my aunt, I loved Sarek as my father despite that he neve3r showed me any emotion in return, and most of all, I loved Spock as my brother.

I was born on Earth, in Stratford in England. My father was the older brother of my aunt Amanda. However I was raised on Vulcan by my aunt Amanda because my parents who were universal diplomats died in a Klingon attack. I was only four, so I remember little of my human life before then, or of Earth. I was given a Vulcan education like my cousin Spock who was three years older then myself.

I looked up to Spock, and I did whatever he did. Except I did it with a good deal of emotion. Spock studied science, so I threw myself into science with a passion. I would stay up late at night, studying and studying so I could one day be as good as Spock, though the logical action would have been to get some rest and get up early the next day.

When Spock was bullied, he fought to control his emotions. I didn't fight it. I lost track of how many of those boys I beat up, how many times I yelled at them, how many times I came home bloody and bruised., Amanda waiting at the door, shaking her head trying to hide a smile. I more then made up for the emotion that her own son repressed.

The Vulcan high council was not happy with me. I was disrupting the educations of my fellow students, and showing my emotions a good deal more then I liked. Violence and anger were illogical emotions and actions. The only reason I had been allowed to continue my Vulcan education up till now was because I had exceeded everyone's expectations with my grades and skills. Due, in my opinion, not to any extreme intelligence of mine, but rather my competitive nature and desire to be as good as Spock was.

Sarek made me stop initiating fistfights after that, and I listened because I knew that otherwise I might be forced to leave. And the idea of leaving my beloved family was painful. Especially Spock, because in my opinion no one would ever be able to replace Spock in my life. Neither humans or vulcans.

Spock wasn't the only one who was bullied. I was bullied a good deal myself, however it was mostly verbal. Spock knew how to control his emotions until fists began to fly. The other students just had to mention my parents names with a condemning tone and I'd be glaring daggers at them. If they insulted Spock or aunt Amanda, I was ready to claw their eyes out. Spock was always the one holding me back, and I guess I'm grateful for that now, though back then I called him a great deal of filthy names when he did it. But despite that I loved him with all my heart. I was a affectionate sister. The kind who would often come bouncing up to his side and hug him.

Spock was very protective of me. I have seen him punch boys who have driven me to tears, and he was the one I would turn to for comfort. He rationalized it. It was logical that he look after me because his parents held him responsible for my welfare. However I knew it was not because he felt duty-bound to look after me that he did. He loved me just as much as I loved him. He just hid it, along with all his other human emotions.

I was, as my aunt Amanda said, a tomboy. Always getting into trouble, fighting, climbing trees, exploring Vulcan. I remember well many adventures where I talked Spock into taking me exploring on the planet. We knew the surface of that planet better then most of the Vulcan children, because we explored it for illogical reasons. Spock did it to please me, and I did it for the excitement of doing something new, of getting into trouble, and seeing the world.

As I became older however, my behaviour was no longer considered acceptable, because I was just a little orphaned human who needed their help. I was expected to conform to society. Vulcan society. Me and Spock both. And I guess the Vulcan's did rub off on me a bit. I grew my light brown hair long so one couldn't see that my ears weren't pointed. I had a long fringe which covered my eyebrows.

When I stood beside Spock, it was impossible to guess that we were not related. We had the same nose, long slightly rounded face, the same shaped eyes, the difference being mine were a bright blue. However that was easily disguised under the shadow of my fringe. The only major difference between us was that my hair was far lighter then his, as if it couldn't quite decide whether it wanted to be blonde or brown. I was more petite and skinny, and shorter. Spock would tease me and tell me that I looked almost fragile, unlike the other sturdy Vulcan girls. I worked out to build muscle so I would not look weak compared to them.

I grew serious, rarely smiling and having lived with the Vulcan's since I was four, I spoke like them. I had always tried to be like Spock as a child. I rose my eyebrow in the same way, cocked my head to the side in the same way when I found something interesting. I did these things without really realising it, without conscious effort. I followed the fashions of Vulcan girls, the only difference being that I always made sure my hair covered my ear tips and eyebrows.

Of course I could never be like the other Vulcan girls. No Vulcan boy would ever decide to mate with me. Very few Vulcan boys looked my way in interest at all. The logical choice was to decide on someone of their own species. I was not a logical choice. But I tried. I was the most Vulcan human that ever existed.

My actions became... logical. And only logical.

Love is an emotion. An illogical emotion. But is was an emotion I clung to even when to the world I looked and acted just like any other Vulcan. Because I loved Amanda as my mother, I loved Sarek as my father, and most of all I loved Spock as my brother.


	2. What Spock did, I did

I forgot to do this before, everything that you recognise does not belong to me! Actually the only things that do belong to me are the main character, Riley, Spock's sister, and the plot itself. :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter two.**

I always did everything Spock did. So when Spock enlisted with Starfleet, I made the decision that I would enlist with Starfleet as well. Only three more years, since I was three years younger then Spock, and I would be old enough to sign up. However Sarek held me back.

The fact that Spock had signed up for Starfleet and turned down the Vulcan Science Academy had created a great rift between the two of them. A chasm. And Sarek had become quite determined that I would not make, what he considered, the same mistakes Spock made.

However we all knew that I would never be accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy since I was not Vulcan. He paid for me to attend a science academy on Earth, in England, and Amanda and even Spock encouraged me to attend. So I did, specialising in medicine and graduated with flying marks as a medical scientist.

Being on Earth meant that it was no longer unacceptable for me to look human. People looked oddly at my Vulcan clothes until I began to adapt to the fashions of human London. Boys flirted with me, and I found myself flirting outrageously with them in return, though I turned them all down in the end. They were not what I wanted. My room-mate told me I was a picky old shrew. I would laugh and tell her there was a great deal more to life them boys.

My hair was still long, always covering my ears. It had become a habit over the years to hide my very human ears. I had however let my fringe grow out, and swept it back to keep my hair out of my eyes. It meant people could actually see my eyebrows, and my wide bright blue eyes. I stopped working out. I looked bulky compared to human girls. I returned to my petite skinny self. I actually looked at people and showed my emotions more readily.

However never as readily as normal humans would. I would at times find myself raising my eyebrow, or cocking my head to one side as Spock would, asking myself why humans at times acted the way they did. My room-mate always said I had a non-existent sense of humour and I shouldn't take things so literally, and my humans friends would look at me oddly when I spoke logically. But I got used to them, and they got used to me.

It was the year I graduated that from the London Academy of Science & Medicine that Vulcan was destroyed.

Even though I was technically born on earth and had lived there for the past three years, I had spent the majority of my life on Vulcan. I considered it my home. And Amanda, my wonderful sweet aunt who had raised me had died. I was devastated.

Then I received a visitor which I had never expected. Spock. Not the Spock I knew. I would not have been terribly surprised if he had visited me, but he was beyond busy with Starfleet. No, this Spock was years and years older then I was. Then my Spock was. And he said he was the future, and was here to fix my future. He only had one thing to say to me. Join Starfleet. Sarek will understand.

Immediately I sent in my applications, and since I already had a degree in medical science, I only had to go through a six-month training course to become a Starfleet doctor. Sarek was understanding. Actually he expressed his surprise that I hadn't yet. He had never expected me o follow his advice. I told him I had done it, not because of him, but because of Spock's encouragement.

I didn't tell Spock. I mean my Spock. Not the old version of Spock who was helping to rebuild the Vulcan colony. My Spock had never wanted me to join Starfleet, for the simple fact that he didn't want me getting hurt. It was logical he said. But he was just being an extremely human over-protective big brother when he had said it three years ago. He couldn't do anything about it, because at that point in time he had been sent off with the USS Enterprise on it first official mission.

By the time the USS Enterprise returned from its first official mission, I had finished my training course, and had been given my first assignment. Doctor in training on the USS Enterprise under the mentor-ship of chief medical officer, McCoy. And Spock still didn't know.

I bordered the ship, flashing my identification card at the guard. I was not used to wearing such short skirts as was general regulation for girls at Starfleet. It made me feel self-conscious, and I was always tugging my skirt just that little bit down. It was blue as was customary for science crew.

"Ensign Riley Grayson?"

I looked up with a soft smile.

"Yes sir."

"I am McCoy, chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise. I have agreed to be your mentor, God knows why."

"Because I had a flawless record, good grades, and amazing references?" I suggested.

"Yeah, they all sound like pretty good reasons. Come along now, take-off in five minutes."

He led me to the medical unit, with long strides which were difficult to keep up with, giving me a tour of the medical facilities, grumbling in a good-natured manner. I think my very obvious excitement was contagious, because even he seemed to become more and more enthusiastic, describing the different kinds of cases they experienced on a ship like this in space.

Takeoff was beautiful, and hectic. I wouldn't be able to decide which struck me most. I heard the swoosh of the automatic doors behind me, and turned around with a sigh to receive yet another patient. However when I met the eyes of the person in front of me I froze. I wasn't ready to meet him just yet. Not after not having seen him for several years, and not telling him about my signing up for Starfleet. It was just too embarrassing.

He didn't seem much better off. The blood seemed to have drained from his already pale face, and his face was carefully blank, as if he couldn't decide what emotion to portray, or had decided that it was in everyone's best interest that he not display the emotions he felt at all. He didn't even raise his eyebrow at me. So I did it instead, in perfect imitation of him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, my voice a small squeak, and I wished I had just kept my mouth shut.

"You can tell me what on earth you are doing on this ship." Spock stated, his face still blank. I wished he would show even just a flicker of emotion.

"Spock, Jim, this is Riley Grayson, our doctor in training. I trust you remember Spock authorizing Starfleet's request for her to join the crew." McCoy said, standing behind me.

"I authorised a doctor in training to join our crew, but not Riley Grayson in particular." Spock stated.

"Spock she can't possibly be that terrible, not with her pretty eyes." The captain, James Kirk stated, winking slyly at me.

I was grateful for that, because his statement caused Spock to show the first emotion that I had seen from him since coming on board. He glared at the captain, and if looks could kill, James T. Kirk would be dead five times over, and buried deep inside the core of Earth, resurrected, killed five times over again and reburied. Both the captain and McCoy looked taken aback. I however smiled widely.

"Spock, there is really no reason to be so surprised I joined Starfleet. I said I would. Not even father was surprised. In fact he was surprised I hadn't yet."

"You are returning to Earth at the earliest possible opportunity and never setting foot on a Starfleet ship again."

"Spock your overreacting, you can't protect me forever, and space is hardly more dangerous then Earth, all sorts of things could happen to me on Earth, and I'm a doctor, it must be limited how much danger I can get into."

"You, of all people, have some kind of gift to get into any kind of trouble all the time. You could be a librarian at a small school on Earth in the middle of nowhere, and you'd still some how get into trouble. I'm surprised you haven't blown up the planet yet."

"Is that an ounce of humor I detect Spock, because you always had a terrible sense of humor and there is no sense in denying it either, and how on earth would I have succeeded in blowing up the planet, knowing you, you would have some how found out and stopped me and ruined all my fun."

"Spock?" the captain said questioningly, breaking up our little discussion. "How do you know miss Riley Grayson?"

Spock simply glared at me, so I answered for him.

"I am his sister."

The captain and McCoy looked at us like we had grown ten-foot-long purple tentacles out of our heads. I glanced at Spock just to check we hadn't.

"But your human. And Riley is not a Vulcan name." McCoy said, looking at me.

"Technically she is my cousin, on my human mothers side, but she was orphaned when she was four so my parents raised her." Spock replied.

"And what is the problem with your sister being on board?" the captain asked, looking at Spock, genuinely confused.

"The problem is that he is over protective and therefore has never wanted me to join Starfleet." I replied.

"Well if you ask me, if she's always getting into trouble, wouldn't you want to keep her as close as possible so you can keep an eye on her?" McCoy said, winking at me. "That would be the most logical action."

Spock's thin lips seemed to become even thinner, and for a moment I panicked, thinking he really would enforce that when they returned to Earth I was getting off and be forced to forget my Starfleet career and pursue some other line of work.

"You are correct McCoy. That would be the most logical course of action. In fact, she can have the room beside mine. I'll show her it right now." Spock announced, and turned on his heel.

Demurely I followed him, not saying anything. The opened the door, and gestured for me to go in first. The door closed behind us and I was alone with Spock.

"Aren't you even just a little bit happy to see me?" I asked hesitantly, speaking in Vulcan. The pair of us had always been raised bilingual with both Vulcan and English spoken in our home.

In only my presence, Spock didn't care about showing emotion or not. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, before taking a good long searching look at me.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Ri. Just disappointed that I wasn't able to keep you out of Starfleet forever. But delighted to see you. You look well. You don't look like your pretending to be a Vulcan any-more."

"People gave me funny looks in London. There are few Vulcan women there, and even fewer human girls pretending to be Vulcan's." I said with a faint smile.

Then I gave in to my emotions and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I was surprised when he didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Spock almost always hesitated before showing any physical display of emotion, even towards me.

"I did miss you Ri." Spock stated, and even though his tone was cold, blank, I knew it was true. Because Spock never lied.


	3. Kirk is not a sane normal person

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) You guys are amazing. Reviews are wonderful, and especially for this chapter, I want to know what you think, because I'm not quite sure myself whether I like it or not.

Credit goes to directors and people involved in making Star Trek. Only Riley and the plot belong to me.

**Chapter three.**

A month passed. I think Doctor McCoy was relived that I did not seem to tag after him as he must have feared I would. We worked well together. I worked less well with other people.

"So your Spock's sister. I can't imagine what growing up with him must have been like."

I raised my eyebrow in typical Spock manner as I noticed captain Kirk who was bent over my desk, him having made the statement. I wondered whether that was what he considered a chat-up line, because if it was, it sucked. Actually in my opinion all of his chat-up lines sucked and I had by now been subjected to a lot of them.

"What are you implying captain Kirk?" I said coldly, ignoring him and continuing to read the medical files that McCoy had expected me to memorize. Before noon

The captain looked momentarily flustered, but he quickly smoothed it over and leaned in closer.

"I mean, everything has to be 'logical' and everything is 'fascinating', which is terribly frustrating when there are more important things to be done. It must have been somewhat difficult as a human to be raised with a Vulcan as your older brother."

I almost smiled. Almost. Because he had just described Spock pretty much in a nutshell. But I didn't, because he would see that a encouragement. And I had no intention of encouraging any kind of relationship at all. My Vulcan training helped. I knew how to repress smiling.

"Actually Spock is a breath of fresh air compared to most Vulcan's as he is only half-Vulcan. Believe it or not captain Kirk, he was much more emotional as a child."

The captain looked taken aback by this piece of information. I looked up at him with curiosity.

"Your not much acquainted with Vulcans are you captain Kirk?" I said. "Believe me, there are many more much more frustrating Vulcans than Spock. Now if you don't mind captain, I'm extremely busy."

As I turned my attention back to my computer screen, that was where I had expected the conversation to end. I really was busy, I had to memorize these files, after that I had to tidy and organize the vaccines cupboard as it had become extremely due to an uneducated nurse messing two similar vaccines up on the same shelf. Later we had a meeting, and I had to get all these things done as soon as possible so I would be available should an emergency arise. Thus the captain was currently being a distraction.

"Jim."

I looked up in surprise, and he was grinning flirtatiously at me.

"There is no need for you to call me captain Kirk. Call me Jim." He said, sitting on my desk.

I glared at him. I felt I had by now made it quite clear that I was actually, unlike him apparently, busy. Wasn't he supposed to be on the bridge or something? Sitting in his high-and-mighty chair, rather then on my desk?

"I'm busy captain." I said coldly, expecting him to feel insulted, brushed off. You know, like any sane normal person would.

Instead it seemed to encourage him. Because captain James T. Kirk was apparently not a normal sane person. Something doctor McCoy actually agreed with me on. Here I was doing everything to show that I was not interested in a romantic relationship, I wasn't even interested in a friendship, and it only seemed to encourage him more in his attentions towards me. I may not understand a lot about my own species, but I sure do know when one is flirting outrageously with me.

"Well when your not busy, we could, you know, hook up somewhere." He said, a silly grin on his face.

I pursed my lips in annoyance and frustration. Then I smiled at him, fluttering my eyelashes. Two could play this game.

"You know, one of the things Spock has inherited from his Vulcan father is these really fancy moves which can knock people out, have you ever seen him do it?" I asked, projecting as much enthusiasm into my voice as I could, acting the proud little sister.

He looked uncomfortable, rubbing his neck, his eyes far away as if in memory.

"Um yeah, I've experienced him do that. First-hand." He mumbled, rubbing his neck where a Vulcan would have held him if he wished to knock him out.

I suppressed a smile. First-hand experiences, even better.

"I've only ever seen him do it a couple of times. To boys who bothered me." I continued equally cheerfully.

The captain stared at me, as if pondering whether I was telling the truth, or just trying to get rid of him. I leaned forward as if about to tell him a secret.

"And when that didn't work, I can assure you that he lands a mean punch."

He visibly winced. Perhaps he had first-hand experience with that as well. Satisfied that I had threatened our dear captain enough, I turned back to my work. Then he was called to the bridge (by my beloved brother who has no idea how much I am currently praising his name) and left. I didn't even look up as he left.

Looking up would be encouraging him. And encouraging him would not be logical since I was not on the USS Enterprise to flirt, begin romantic relationships, or anything of that sort. I was here to learn to become the best doctor of Starfleet. And to be closer to my brother.

Later, after I had memorized the files, reorganized the vaccine cupboard and been to my meeting I went on my way to meet up with Sulu. We did fencing together every Thursday afternoon to keep our skills up to par. I had been introduced to fencing while at the university in London, and Sulu was happy to give me pointers and train me beyond what I had picked up in my three years there.

I was hopelessly out of practice as I had done no fencing for the six months that I had done my fast-track training course at Starfleet. He was talented, and there were no two ways about it. I was honored to be taught by him. We were joined by Pavel Chekov. He was young, and eager to learn, but gangly and clumsy. However he was determined to learn, and laughed along when we laughed at his expense.

I obviously had to change out of my ridiculous uniform. Short skirts were stupid, especially when I was meant to be fencing. Instead I quickly pulled on a pair of grey leggings, and a grey long-sleeved t-shirt, with padded elbows and shoulders, and soft grey boots. It was my old training outfit from when I had trained in London. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

It was the only time of day that I ever wore my hair up, and even then, it was a lose ponytail which caused my thick hair to still somewhat cover the tips of my ears. It seemed silly since I was now in an environment where being human was entirely acceptable. Indeed the majority of the crew were human. But I was so terribly self-conscious of my ears, an old habit which I simply could not shake.

However on my way to the practice rooms, I was intercepted by a certain captain.

"Riley, what a pleasure, Are you terribly busy right now?" He asked, falling into step beside me.

"Yes." I answered shortly.

I lengthened my stride, however with his longer legs he easily kept up. He was beginning to frustrate me terribly. Then the miracle happened. We turned a corner and almost collided into Spock.

"Spock." I exclaimed, not even trying to disguise my delight, causing captain Kirk to frown, and Spock to raise his eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Riley, I was searching for you. I am afraid neither Sulu or Chekov will be able to attend your training session today do to some complications in engineering." Spock said, inclining his head to one side.

My face fell. Not because I would not be training today, a break from doing it could hardly hurt. But because Spock had announced this in the presence of captain Kirk, who I was currently trying to avoid because of his annoying flirtatious manner.

"Thank you Spock. I'll um. Be in my room if you need me." I replied hesitantly.

Spock merely nodded, and left in the opposite direction. I turned on my heal and began to walk back to my rooms. And to my annoyance captain Kirk followed. I ignored him as well as I could. It was only when we reached my door, the one beside Spock's room, that I turned around and glared at him.

"Your not coming in you know." I said.

"What's going to stop me, I'm the captain." He replied with a grin.

"Rule no. 509.3 states that as a member of the crew I have a right to personal privacy and that you may only enter my room against my wishes if you have reason to believe I am in possession of illegal or dangerous materials or substances, or evidence that could be used against criminals held by Starfleet."

With that I opened my door, and it closed behind me, leaving him outside. I almost sighed in relief safe once more. Safe from the flirtatious captain, his sexy grin, and those alluring ice-blue eyes. Wait a minute, did those thoughts just go through my head? Something must be wrong with me. Perhaps a rest would do be good. It's all just in my head. All in my head. The captain is not young and attractive. Well young, but not attractive. Not at all. Who am I kidding?


	4. Spock's Rule of Conduct no 78945

I only own Riley and the plot :)

Thank you so much to my reviewers! In particular, Hope and Love, Paula545, fangurlie, & Pup-of-Power who have given me multiple reviews. :D

This chapter is particularly short. Mainly because it is not from Riley's POV. I might re-write it later and make it longer, but at the moment I don't know what to add to it. I wanted to get it up for all my wonderful reviewers. Tomorrow we will be back to Riley, and longer chapters. Hope you like this chapter, it was hilarious to invent! Again, sorry its so short.

**Chapter four.**

"So Spock. Any hints on how to woo your sister?"

If James Kirk had not before felt fear in Spock's presence, he did now as Spock glared at him. One eyebrow raised. Riley had alluded to the fact that Spock was extremely protective of her. As far as resorting to violence, however Kirk was still surprised. Spock was normally able to control his emotions to the extent that most of the time, James almost forgot he had emotions. The only thing that could really get him heated was the mention of his mother. Apparently it was the case with his sister also.

"And why would you want to have hints on how to woo my sister?" Spock asked coldly.

"Um no reason. I just saw some other crew member flirting with her. I was wondering whether he was using the right techniques." Kirk explained calmly, silently applauding his own ability to invent a lie on the spot. It was a skill. An awesome skill which helped him when it came to matters that involved girls and their overprotective older brothers.

"What crew member was that?"

"Um someone in a red uniform." Kirk replied quickly and calmly, still applauding his own awesome skills. There were plenty of men in red uniforms that one of them might have once looked at Riley in a flirtatious way. She was a mighty fine girl and all.

Spock raised his eyebrows, giving him an utterly flabbergasted look.

"Captain, there are 430 crew members on board this ship. The majority of them have red tops."

Damn, he had noticed that huh. He racked his brain quickly for some insignificant detail he could offer Spock that would satisfy him, without making him able to pin down on any individuals.

"Um, he had brown hair." Cue loud applaud.

"Like yours?"

Kirk was beginning to curse himself for ever having lied in the first place. Obviously his impossibly vague answers were not enough to satisfy Spock. Then again, how hard could it be to simply say, hey Spock, I fancy the pants off your human sister! He had similar things to other boys at home in Iowa. Like Tom Embers little sister, that really pretty red-head, Taryn. She had been real spunky. And awfully willing to give a few good snogs if it wasn't for her brother Tom Embers always watching her like a hawk.

The difference, and therefore the problem, was that he respected, and was actually friends with Spock. Tom Embers had been a right old git. And he was pretty sure that while Tom Embers couldn't aim a punch to save his life, especially not while drunk, Spock had previously attempted to strangle him. And Kirk was pretty sure that he never drank alcohol, because he didn't quite believe getting drunk was is Spock's catalog of logical behavior.

"Um, no, not quite like mine. His was... curly! Yeah, really curly. Practically in ringlets."

"Fascinating."

Kirk had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn't quite decide whether Spock meant that he really and truly was fascinated by the fact that a man in a red top with ringlets had been flirting with his little sister. Or whether Spock simply didn't believe him.

"Yeah. You don't see that every day do you? You know, guys with ringlets."

Just then Scotty hailed Spock.

"Spock? We be needin' ye help in engineering. Its pretty urgent sir."

Spock looked up at Kirk, who looked more then a little relieved. In fact he practically looked like Christmas had come early.

"I'll keep my eye out for men with red tops and brown ringlets Captain. If you should see him, I would appreciate it if you remind him of rule of conduct no. 789.45."

With that Spock turned on his heal, entered the elevator, and made his way to engineering. Kirk stared after him, perplexed. He wasn't quite sure whether Spock had been serious, but he had the nagging feeling that he had not, and he had in fact been mocking him. The only person Spock ever mocked was McCoy, and it was always terribly amusing to watch. However it wasn't even half as amusing to experience it first-hand.

"What does rule of conduct no. 798.45 state?" He asked as he turned to look a Uhora.

"It states that you as captain cannot misuse your position to flirt and force yourself upon other crew members. It states you must in fact follow the old-fashioned mechanisms of asking a girl or woman's parents or closest on board relative whether you may woo her before you may proceed to do so, so as to assure that you do not insult alien cultures." Uhora replied with a smile.

"I have to ask _permission_? From _**Spock**_?!"

"Yes."

"Damn." Was all Kirk said, before he to left the bridge, going to his ready room to read up on some reports. He needed time to think about this.

He had to ask Spock's permission! How on earth was he going to do that? Then he froze. Spock hadn't believed him! Not if he had referred him to that rule, since he, James T. Kirk, was the only captain on board. The only one who would have to ask Spock's prior permission. How was he going to face him now?!

"When do you think he'll realize that code of conduct 789.45 does not exist?" McCoy asked Uhora once the captain had left.

"Who knows?"


	5. Kirk has an accident

Thank oyu so much to all my reviewers for the amazing positive feedback on the last chapter!! I'm afraid I'm straying form my original intent of writing an action/adventure-romance, to a more humorous-romance. But its just so much fun to write. I hope you'll all love this one. Feedback, both positive and critical is welcome.

**Chapter five.**

I couldn't understand it. Captain Kirk had been ignoring me completely now for the past two weeks. And as far as I could determine, it was not because he had found another girl, since I had found myself resorting to following him around for a whole day. He had been extremely professional with all the women, even that really pretty leggy translator, Uhura. And he was alone when he retired to his quarters that evening.

And it wasn't just me he was ignoring. He was very studiously ignoring Spock as well. Which was easier said then done since Spock _was_ his first officer. But Kirk seemed to succeed. Id even seen him going in the opposite direction if he noticed Spock coming towards him, or quickly ducking into a doorway.

The most hilarious episode was when he had hastily ducked into the girls bathrooms, and I was sure I heard several collective screams from in there before he stumbled out again, apologizing profusely with a silly grin on his face.

I had asked Spock about it, but he merely shrugged. Yet I still had a suspicion that Spock had something to do with it.

Of course I didn't care. I mean, why would I care if Captain Kirk wasn't talking to me. I was not disappointed. I was relieved. At least that was what I told myself. Unlike the other female crew members who seemed extremely put out.

Did you know Captain has his own fan club on board? I didn't know either until a week ago when they all signed a petition that I be sent back to earth since it was all obviously my fault that Captain Kirk was not flirting with them as much as normal. I can't quite see how on earth it could be my fault.

There were 150 signatures on that petition. 150! I didn't even know there were 150 young single girls on board. Then again, who says they have to be young and single to be a member of his fan club? The president was though. Tall, curly blond, skinny, tanned, curvy, smiley, all those adjectives that epitomize a human man's dream girl.

Everything that I was not. I was short, had frizzy light brunette or dark blond hair depending on how you looked at it, slim without any curves to speak up, impossibly pale, and everything that said to human men, run away and never look back. How on earth she got a tan in outer space is beyond me.

I wanted to throttle her. I still just might if she sends me any more hate mail. The captain is ignoring me just as much as any other girl, so why is everyone blaming me!

McCoy had noticed that my thoughts were terribly preoccupied while I was working. I still worked well, better then most of his doctors. I just did it slower then my normal tempo, and in his words I had this "damn silly far away look in my eyes".

I had therefore been set to do extremely mundane tasks. To wake me up. Tasks like tidying up cupboards, copying down files, handing out plasters to idiotic people who got paper-cuts and turned up in sickbay close to tears. Idiotic, don't they know how to apply a plaster?

All in all I was near bored to tears, and McCoy was making me do nurse work. I was a doctor for crying out loud! How could he punish me when it was all Kirk's fault. Except I wasn't going to say that to McCoy, because he would interpret it all wrong. And probably just give me more punishment work for it.

My ears perked up as I heard the swishing of the door as someone entered sickbay.

"Jim, what can I do for you?" McCoy asked.

I tensed, and concentrated more on the samples that I was sorting. Or rather, tried to concentrate. Captain Kirk being in the same room as myself had completely shattered my concentration, and I was fighting a losing battle to get it back.

"I believe Doctor Grayson can help you Jim, I'm a bit busy I'll get back to you later."

I whirled around, and yelped as I almost bumped into Captain Kirk's chest as he had stood right behind me. He grabbed my arm to steady me, but I quickly shook it off.

"How may I help you Captain?" I asked simply, coldly even.

"Wow you sound happy to see me." He replied sarcastically.

"Your not my favorite person these days. It is your fan-clubs no. one goal to be the cause of my untimely death in the prime of my youth. What can I help you with?"

"I have a fan club?" Kirk asked.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, and it consists of elderly married woman with warts." I spat.

So that was a lie. But he didn't need to know that. His face screwed up in disgust, and I felt satisfied. Not because I had just ruined that blond bimbo's chances with Kirk. I mean, she could have him for all I cared. He could have her for all I cared. Except I did care, even if I didn't want to.

"Now damn it Kirk, what can I help you with?!"

He held his hands up defensively, a grin on his face as if he was happy that he could still make me lose my patience with him, even after he had ignored me for two weeks.

"I, um, had an accident." He said sheepishly.

"I can't cure you from wetting your pants captain." I replied with a mocking glare, attempting to hold back my laughter.

"Not that kind of accident!" He exclaimed scandalized, blushing.

I was not doing particularly well at keeping my laughter at bay. And I was not the type to giggle. Which meant that I ended out snorting in an entirely undignified, unladylike manner. I believe it was the first time I had ever seen CPATAIN Kirk blush. He just didn't seem the blushing type.

"You'll have to give me a little more detail that that you had an accident. If you got yourself a papercut, plasters are in the three drawer to the left and you can help yourself."

"I do not have a papercut. I wouldn't come down here for a simple papercut."

"You wouldn't be the first or the last to do it. Did you get aids from one of your fangirls?"

"I most certainly did not!"

"well what do you want! Do you come here to simply waste my time Captain Kirk?"

"Jim, call me Jim, and I want you to fix my damn hand!" He practically shouted in my face.

It was sort of sexy. Actually just sexy, no sort of about it. But I certainly wasn't going to let him know that, or even imply anything of the sort. Thank the Gods for my Vulcan training in keeping my emotions in check, even if I was never as good at it as Spock.

"Hallelujah, at last you tell me what's wrong!" I exclaimed, instead of snogging him senseless like I really wanted to. "Which hand is it?"

"My left." He grumbled moodily.

Probably not as gently as I should have, I grabbed his left hand and looked at it. The wrist was swollen and red, and I was pretty certain that he had sprained it, if not broken it. Shaking my head and pursing my lips thoughtfully, I waved him over to one of the beds and made him sit down on it.

Hastily I got the scanner, and made him sit still while I got an x-ray of his hand. He had luckily only sprained it, so I got out a bandage and wrapped it tightly around his wrist to support it. Perhaps a bit to tight, just because I was annoyed with him.

I worked in silence, and he got increasingly fidgety and restless, probably uncomfortable in the silence.

"What did you do to it?" I asked at last, hoping to ease the tension between us, just a little.

"I was training."

"Training for what?"

He grinned at me, and I felt myself begin to melt, and quickly pulled myself together. Think of something awful. Like what he'll look like when he's old, flabby, fat and balding. Though he'll still have his sexy grin and alluring ice-blue eyes. No, don't think about that.

"training for when I ask permission from Spock according to what rule of conduct 786.45 says I should." Kirk announced. "Are you done?"

"Yes all done." I said, watching him as he jumped off the bed and winked before leaving sickbay.

McCoy came in, and shock me when he noticed me staring at the door in a perplexed manner. I looked up at him, startled.

"Oh I'm sorry Bones. I was just thinking. What on earth is rule of conduct no. 789.45? I thought there were only 785 rules of conduct." I asked.

He looked like he was going to die of laughter, which only confused me further. What could possibly be so funny about a rule of conduct which I knew nothing about, and Why on earth would a rule of conduct require Kirk to train for anything? All in all, Kirk's sentence hadn't really made much sense at all. What did he have to ask permission from Spock for?

"The extra 4.50 rules are for captains only. No need to worry about it Riley. Finish sorting those samples and then I'll let you do some real doctor work like I know your dying to."


	6. That leggy translator

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

So a couple of people have been asking for this really. In "Say it Right", Uhura and Spock **are **together, I just haven't really found a way to integrate it into the story. Therefore this chapter is extremely short, since it is just a short drabble about when Riley discovers Spock and Uhura are an item, with a little bit of Kirk thrown in.

So here you go, a little present for my wonderful dedicated reviewers!

**Chapter six.**

I was reading some medical files while walking back to my room. I knew this ship well enough after being here for now two months, that I could navigate it fairly easily without actually looking where I was going. Which freed up my time to read while I was walking. In my opinion it was genius. I was working pretty much on auto-pilot.

It was genius.

I heard the swoosh of the automatic doors to my room opening, and then closing behind me. That was normal enough. I still had my nose buried in my papers. However the gasp that followed my entrance certainly did not belong to the normalities of my room. I looked up, startled, and promptly closed my eyes again. My autopilot apparently needed adjusting. Because Spock and that leggy translator who was always hanging out on the bridge and batting her long eyelashes at my brother, naked together in a bed certainly did not belong in my bedroom.

Hastily I scrambled out of the room, falling on my but in the hall outside. Only when I heard the doors whoosh closed did I open my eyes again.

Kirk was standing beside me, looking at me rather perplexed, probably wondering what on earth I was doing on the floor outside Spock's door, with paper scattered all around me.

He moved to open the door, probably to say something to his first officer. Panicked, I grabbed his trouser leg and yanked him back. I pulled him back a bit harder then I planned to though, and he was standing on some of my medical files which caused him to slip, twist, and fall on top of me. We were now both lying on the floor in front of Spock's door in an extremely inappropriate position, our legs completely tangled up in each other, neither of us able to get up particularly easily.

"Um, you really don't want to go in there right now. He's sort of preoccupied." I stuttered, looking at Kirk with wide eyes.

"Preoccupied with what?" Kirk asked confused, a frown on his face.

"That leggy translator who flirts with him on the bridge. Toyota or something like that."

"Uhura."

"Yeah that one."

He suddenly seemed to realize how inappropriate our current position was, and quickly scrambled up. I remained seated on the floor, as if frozen to the spot.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Kirk asked, even going as far as to offer his hand to me, however I ignored it, letting it hang in the air in front of me.

"No. I'm permanently traumatized."

Kirk laughed, and I glared at him. How dare he laugh at me, however then he grinned at me, and I was finding it increasingly hard day by day not to melt when he grinned at me, his ice-blue eyes sparkling with mirth. I did not just think that. But then again, it was a lot better then being traumatized by the memories of my brother having sex.

"Help me up instead of laughing at me you big moron."

To which he very gallantly once again offered me his hand. I took it with a charming smile, yanked him back down the floor beside me, and got up without his assistance.

"Serves you right for laughing at me." I mumbled, before fleeing into my own room, hoping a good book would help me forget everything I had witnessed in the room beside mine.

It was all Kirk's fault! I'm not quite sure how, but it was, because everything always was his fault. He was the most marvellous scapegoat in the world, because more than half the time it really was his fault. So I would blame this on him too.


	7. In hysterics

I am not updating as regularly as normal as I have four exams this week. XP

This chapter is very much playing on the fact that this is an alternative universe. Things are not going to happen the same the second time round. So a character from the films with the original cast is introduced here in a completely different way, and I am using my artistic license to make him very different. Lol, I'll let you get on with the story now. Only Riley and the plot belong to me.

PS. I love hearing your favourite quotes from the different chapters, it really makes my day!

PPS. I have a poll about what fandom I should write about next, please vote :)

**I thought I would take the time to answer some questions people have posed in reviews:**

For everyone that asks whether I will go on, or whether there is more, there will be lots more! I'm not even halfway through the story.

**Sammykitten:** _She will eventually b__e nice to him. XD eventually..._

**Lya Darkfury:** _This chapter occurs the day after the Uhura/Spock incident, so Spock doesn't have time to introduce them, but eventually there is an official introduction between the two planned. I have yet to decide whether Riley will like Uhura or not. I am currently learning towards not..._

**Craz Lollipop-Imp:** _I have luckily never experienced anything even near that traumatic._

Special thanks to Paula545 who is one of my most awesome reviewers!!! :)

**Chapter seven.**

Envall4. A planet inhabited by a human colony. We were meant to do a routine check of the colonists health, deliver some vaccines and vitamins, and then be on our way again. McCoy said it would be brilliant practise for me, so he put me on the away team as a replacement for himself.

Scotty nodded at me, and off we went, Myself, two men in red uniforms, and Chekov, as the majority of the members of this colony were originally Russian Earth dwellers, so it was believed he could be of assistance on the trip. We beamed down to the surface of Envall4, and then...

_On the bridge._

"Any news from the away team Jim?"

"None at all Bones." Kirk replied. Then he did a double-take, and stared at his medical officer. "Aren't you a member of the away team?"

"Damn no, I sent Riley off instead, she's a smart girl, knows what she's doing, and the practise will be good for her." McCoy said as he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the captain, who suddenly looked very pale.

"Spock!" Kirk shouted, though it was hardly necessary since Spock was sitting right behind him at the computer.

"Yes captain?" Spock replied calmly.

"Did you know Riley is down on the planet surface and the away team have as yet not reported since they beamed down? Which was three hours ago?" Kirk asked, turning to look at Spock, looking near hysteric.

Spock remained calm on the outside, though inside he was a whirlwind of emotions.

"No I was not aware of that fact. Uhura, hail the away team."

Uhura immediately attempted to hail the away team. And Attempted again. And again.

"No answer." She whispered softly, though they all heard it clearly.

"Permission to beam to the planet surface captain." Spock asked calmly.

"Permission granted, and I'm going with you, Sulu, you have the bridge." Kirk replied, already striding quickly to the elevator.

Spock only just slipped in before the elevator was off. Spock was suddenly highly grateful for long legs since otherwise he would not have been able to keep up with the captain's haste.

"When were you planning on asking my permission to woo Riley captain?" Spock asked suddenly.

"Must we discuss this now Spock?" Kirk exclaimed, glancing nervously sideways at his first officer, attempting to gauge his reaction.

"I don't see why ever not."

"I was actually going to ask you yesterday, but Riley stopped me, and told me you were preoccupied." Kirk said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, avoiding Spock's eyes.

"I see." Spock answered shortly.

By then they had arrived at their destination, and both Spock and Kirk hastened to the pad.

"Beam us down Scotty." Kirk announced loudly, and Scotty immediately beamed them down.

When they reached the surface there was nothing to see except snow, everywhere. They had landed in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Captain! I detect life towards the south! It might be the colony." Spock shouted, grabbing Kirk by the shoulder.

"Lead on!" Kirk shouted back.

Slowly the two manoeuvred south. Towards whatever lifeform was in that direction. Hopefully something helpful.

It wasn't it was the freezing figures of the two men in red uniform, and Chekov. Hastily Spock contacted the Enterprise. Only Chekov was still awake, the other two were unconscious.

"Scotty? We found ensign Chekov, Williams and Sanders. Beam them directly to sickbay and alert officer McCoy." He said.

"They took her cap'an. They took miz Riley." Chekov mumbled, again and again. Frantically Kirk attempted to get something, anything else out of them, but that was all he said, again and again.

Soon thereafter the three were beamed off the planet surface, McCoy waiting to receive them in sickbay. And then there were two. There was not much to do except keep walking. They had to somehow find Riley, as they both knew that they would not give up before finding her. That there was no logical reason hardly mattered.

Spock would invent a logical reason later. Like the fact that his father would kill him Riley got hurt, like when he was little he had said his mother would kill him if she got hurt.

There was also the fact that if they stood still they would freeze to death. So it was more then logical that they keep walking. And keep walking. And walking.

_Where ever Riley Grayson is._

I kicked and screamed when they took me away from my fellow crew members. But by then I was already half-frozen and exhausted. Weak. I hated being weak, in any way, emotionally or physically. Eventually I passed out as they carried me through the snow.

You may ask what _'they'_ are. The point is that I have no idea. All I know is that they were big and furry. Or they were wearing big and furry coats. An since I have now woken up in an empty room, I am none the wiser as to who my captors are. But they chained me up pretty well to the wall, and its awfully uncomfortable.

I tried to strech, and failed. The cell I was in was far to cramped and small.

"She's awake."

I heard the voice ringing, seemingly from all around me, but could locate no source to the voice. Following it the sound of heavy boots was audible. Then there was suddenly a figure towering over me. An Vulcan. A vague recollection stirred within me, but it was so small, hardly there at all.

"Riley, my dear."

"Get away from me, why have you chained me?" I hissed angrily.

"Because if I remember rightly, you always were one to punch before asking questions."

So I did know him. Or he defiantly knew me. Knew me from my childhood before I had begun to repress my emotions. I stared at him. He had a long face, and sharp features, softened however by a beard and longish dark hair. His ears were pointed and eyebrows high as any other Vulcan. He wore a long bright red robe.

I thought many things about him. Like that the red robe made him look pretty evil, and the beard made him look less Vulcan then other Vulcans. And that he wasn't even half as hot as Kirk, but I have no idea where that thought came from. It just sneaked into my head like worms sneak into apples. But I didn't remember him at all.

"Who are you?" I asked, accusingly, as if it were his fault I didn't remember.

"Why, you don't remember me Riley dear? I am Sybok. Your darling brother."

And with that I remembered. Vaguely. Sybok. Spock's older half brother. He had been eighteen when he had left, and I had been only seven. And I had been glad to see him go. I was not glad to see him once again, because while I loved Sarek, Amanda and Spock like my own family, Sybok was something else. I hated Sybok, and Sybok hated me.

He laughed as I lunged at him, howling in anger. Laughed at me like he had always laughed at me. I wanted to throttle him. He wanted emotions. Passionate emotions. I'd give him passion. Murder! The ultimate crime of passion. And he would have deserved it in my opinion.

"That's right Riley Darling! Show your emotions. Don't repress them. Anger hate. You hate me don't you? Hate me with a passion. And you show it unlike Spock."

"Don't you even dare say his name!" I shirked, attempting to throw myself at him once again.

He caught me with his large slender hands. Hands I had hated as a child. He cradled my head in his hands, mind-melding with me, and I writhed and screamed as he made me confront my greatest fears like he had done so often to me when I was little.

And he smiled. That hideous sadistic smile. Because Sybok loved fear and hate, and Sybok loved anger and bitterness.


	8. He Loved No One

Thanks for the positive reviews on the last chapter. I wasn't sure whether people would like it or not since I had such great response to my more humorous chapters, but I plan to follow my original plot, though defiantly including more humor then originally planned.

Please review! I love seeing how many different places people come from, and it would be great to get some reviews from really different places. :D **And I just thought of a review incentive! I've been making some drawings for this story. Most of them are of childhood Riley and Spock. Reviewers will be emailed a drawing! But please don't just say "send me my picture" or something along those lines in your review.**

**Question Time:**

**English Dreamer: **_It sounds sort of selfish, but Riley's looks are sort of based off myself, with a few modifications. This story started out as just me imagining a Kirk/me romance. The story, and Riley have changed pretty quickly since then, but she still looks the same._

**Chapter eight.**

I've told you about my childhood on Vulcan haven't I? Obviously your now realising I didn't tell you about one little detail. Spock's half-brother. I didn't remember him until he once again entered my life as I was only six when he left. Sybok was the only child of Sarek's first marriage to a Vulcan princess. She died when Sybok was five, and I believe that was when things began going wrong for him.

Sarek then married Amanda Grayson, Spock's human mother, and they had Spock when Sybok was eight years old. Sybok always hated Amanda with a passion, and if possible he hated Spock with even more passion. Of course, Vulcan's aren't meant to feel emotions, especially not as passionately and powerfully as Sybok did.

But Spybok was accepted as he was, and he was amazingly intelligent, practically a genius, and was far ahead of his age group. It was believed he would be able to enter the Vulcan Science Academy and graduate earlier then any other Vulcan before him.

Seven years after that I became part of the family. I was four, Spock was seven, and Sybok was fifteen. I quickly learned to love Sarek despite his lack of emotions, I loved Amanda as my mother, with her sweet nature, and I loved Spock who worked hard to be to best big brother ever. I had been prepared to love Sybok as a brother also.

However by then Sybok was already twisted and sadistic. Sybok had developed a love for anger and hate. He found it amusing to make me lose my temper. It became a sport for him. Already then he had a small underground following who believed in his philosophy that hate and anger made you strong.

Then Sybok discovered a new way in which he could use his mind-meld abilities. He would make people confront their strongest fears in their mind. He told his followers it would make them stronger to confront their fears and embrace their anger and hatred in this manner. He considered Spock and I easy victims. I was already an emotional little human in his opinion and Spock was half-human, and we would be a fine addition to his followers.

I didn't want to tattle-tale. He was Sarek's son, and I knew that what Sybok was doing was wrong, and there would be consequences and Sarek would be hurt. Spock told him. It was only logical to do so he said. I however knew he wanted to tattle-tale even less then I did, because Sybok was actually his brother while I technically wasn't related to Sybok at all. But Spock loved me, and felt he could no longer watch me go through the pain of confronting my fears.

Sybok and his followers were banished. Sybok was seventeen when it happened, and it might have seemed cruel. Most of his followers were men and women much older then him however and should have known better. And Sybok was too far gone. The judges were shocked by what plans he contained in his mind.

I was glad to see him go. Then I happily forgot all about him, continuing my happy childhood as if Spock and I had never had a sadistic half-mad older brother. We never spoke of him. Not Sarek, Amanda or Spock. We went on as if he had never existed.

As I now sat chained before him once again, I reined in my emotions. He wanted to see my emotions. He wanted me to lose my temper. So I wouldn't. I wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Riley dear, your fear hasn't changed in the least." Sybok said, his voice gentle, seducing, as I had always know it to be

I remained silent, singing incy-wincy-spider to myself in my head in an attempt to ignore him. I remembered trying to teach it to Spock when we were little, and he had just never seen the point of it. It was a happy memory like the many memories I had with Spock. Unlike my memories of Sybok.

Sybok frowned when I didn't react. He had never known me not to react. It was long after he had left that I had begun to act like other Vulcan girls, logical and emotionless. He had only ever known the child Riley who had wanted to knock his teeth out rather then listen to his philosophizing.

" Its an odd fear for someone who lived among Vulcan's for so long, don't you think Riley Darling? Oh what was it Spock always called you? Ri! Don't you think so Ri?"

He was mocking me. Still hoping to get a rise out of me. He wouldn't succeed, I wouldn't let him. But about one thing I was insanely curious.

"Why do you need me that much Sybock?" I whispered quietly, staring into his eyes.

He looked away. He had always looked away, always found it unnerving when I looked straight into his eyes.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out little Ri. Don't try contacting your ship. That is only possible outside of this facility." He replied, before getting up, and leaving me alone in my cell once more.

I fell asleep eventually, uncomfortable though I was. Only to be shaken awake later by a Vulcan I did not know.

"Rise. Sybok has asked for you." He announced, releasing me from my chains, and grabbing my wrist in his vice-like grip, preventing me from running anywhere. Goodness their bossy around here aren't they?

I was led, more roughly then necessary, into a large hall, decorated with pillars, vaulted ceilings, marble and stone, carvings all over the place. Sybok always was such a drama queen. However I hardly had time to admire the decorations, because the two limp figures laying at Sybok's feet where the last two people on earth I wanted to see right now. Or if I wanted to see them, I wanted to see them alive and well.

"Not to worry Ri darling, they are simply stunned. They should be waking up in a few minutes. And then, you will join me as my follower." Sybok announced as he nudged Spock's limp body with the toe of his boot.

I struggled to keep my emotions in check. Sybok then aimed a sharp kick at Spock's chest, causing Spock to double up in pain, coughing, waking him up from his unconscious state. Beside him Kirk stirred uneasily. I lunged forward, but was help back by by prison guard as Sybok's laughter rang in my ears.

"Embrace the anger Ri dear. You hate me, don't you? Channel that hate. You could kill me if you wanted to Ri, and I could never again cause you or Spock pain."

I ignored him and began reciting the ancient Greek aorist tense in my head. Backwards. It was a mind-boggling exercise as I already hated the aorist tense, and it successfully kept my emotions in check. That was the point. It was Spock who had taught me to recite things in my head to keep myself calm. Of course, all he ever recited in his head was Shakespeare and philosophy, so boring, and so typical Spock..

"Ri, you may ignore me, but can you ignore your brothers pain?" Sybok asked silkily.

"I will not join your sick society Sybok." I said quietly.

"We'll see my darling, we'll see." Sybok said, placing his hand on Spock's face, mind-melding with him, forcing him to relive his fears as he had so often done to me.

Spock remained emotionless, regarding me calmly. I smiled at him, hoping to give him some sort of hope or encouragement. Inside I was crying, knowing what kind of pain Spock was going through. When we were young,he had told me what his greatest fear was. Rejection from his father, because he was not fully Vulcan. He had once mind-melded it to me, with my prior permission. The sight of his fathers disappointment was heartbreaking, and though I had never cared that Sarek had shown no emotion to me, I wished he had shown it to Spock. Sybok shoved Spock away from himself, frustrated with his, and my, lack of response.

"Ri, join me, or Spock dies." Sybok hissed angrily, staring at Spock with hatred.

I stopped myself from gasping. I could be logical. I could be reasonable.

"You wouldn't do that Sybok. Spock is your brother." I stated, a calmly as coldly as Spock always did.

Sybok looked at me, seemingly amused. "Have you never heard the story of Cain and Abel Ri? Imagine that Spock here is Abel, and I am Cain. I would gladly let his tainted blood seep into the earth here on this damn planet."

I closed my eyes, thinking. I needed to think. And I needed to think logically, not allowing my emotions to take over, because that was what Sybok wanted me to do. It was what he expected me to do. Our situation seemed pretty hopeless.

Spock, Kirk and myself were in the hands of our captors, without phasers. We couldn't contact the ship unless we could somehow get out of this building. That was what we needed to do. However that was impossible. Sybok would not let Spock or Kirk go until I agreed to join him, for whatever twisted sadistic reason he held inside his insane Vulcan mind.

"I'll join you Sybok, if you let Spock and Kirk go." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back, half expecting Sybok to exclaim, _liar, liar pants on fire,_ at my face.

Spock's head snapped up, and though his facial expressions were calm enough, his body language was not. He attempted to run to my side, but was grabbed from behind by two Vulcan's, who held him fast. Kirk seemed simply confused. He would be, he knew nothing about Sybok. If Spock had never spoken of Sybok again to e, he would most likely not have mentioned him to Kirk. He hadn't even mentioned me to Kirk.

"Your offer is tempting Ri darling. But I don't quite think its enough. I need an incentive to keep you in my service. Spock won't do will he? He'll convince you to leave me if I keep him here. Sad, isn't it, we're only missing Sarek and Amanda, and then we' d all be one big happy family." Sybok replied, a smirk on his face which I longed to wipe off with my fist.

"No lets see, who's this friend of yours who joined Spock on his failure of a rescue mission. James Tiberius Kirk. If I keep him here, would that ensure your good behavior?"

I froze. I didn't understand his logic, and I was fighting to keep up with his thought process. But one thing I did know, which was that he wasn't going to let either of them go. Rather he wanted to keep Kirk here as a captive. And Spock? There was nothing Sybok longed to do more then to kill Spock. And I was somehow the one who was holding his life in my hands. I had to take drastic measures.

"Sybok, if you kill Spock, I will kill myself." I announced coldly.

It was a lie. If he killed Spock, I'd kill Sybok, and never regret it. I would avenge Spock's death. But Sybok wanted me to hate him, and he wanted to provoke me into ending his life. He had no self-preservation. But he seemed to care greatly about whether or not I joined him, and to join him he needed me to be alive. It had the effect I wanted. Sybok stiffened, and glared at Spock as if this were somehow all his fault.

"Why would you do that Ri? He's just an emotionless tainted elf." Sybok taunted.

"Spock loves me." I whispered. I had an idea, and took a long shot. I had to find the reason Sybok hated Spock and I so desperately. What we had that he didn't.

"Spock loves me as a sister, and I love him as a brother. And Amanda and Sarek loved us both as their children." I said quietly.

"Sarek loved no one! Least of all the children in his own home!" Sybok hissed at me, striding over to me, grabbing my face, and yanking my chin up so I stared into his eyes.

"He loved Spock and I." I said quietly.

Sybok screamed in rage, and slapped me. It hurt like hell, but I hardly cared. I had found Sybok's weakness. Sybok waved his hand, and Spock, Kirk and I were led away, back to our cells. I was kept separately from Spock and Kirk. But at least they were still alive. For now.


	9. Discordant Disturbing Symphony

Okay, for reasons unknown to me, sending out the links to the pictures did not work. So I have put them on my livejournal, and put a link to my livejournal on my profile. Do go check it out. **XD**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews and support! They are truly what make me go on. **

Sorry Paula, you are welcome to cry in this chapter!

**Chapter nine.**

Spock and Kirk didn't sit still in their cell for long. As soon as their Vulcan guards had left them on their own chained to the wall, The both of them were frantically attempting to pull themselves free. To no avail. All they earned were red wrists rubbed raw. Defeated they set to studying how the chains were fastened to the wall, in some hope of finding a weakness. Because there had to be a weakness, right?

"Fascinating."

"What, have you found the weak link?"

"No, that's what is so fascinating. They don't seem to have one."

"Damn it Spock, that's not the answer I wanted."

"Sorry to disappoint you captain." Spock said. "I do however have a plan. We steal a phaser."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that with our hands in chains?"

"You'll see captain."

***

My stomach was rumbling. And as if on cue, someone came to feed me. My hands were unchained, and I was watched like a hawk by two tall menacing Vulcans. I ate as slowly as I possibly could, relishing the feelings of the blood returning to my wrists, the aching dulling slightly. I chewed every bite methodically twenty-five times before swallowing it, by which time it was extremely mushy.

A sudden commotion could be heard outside my cell. I looked at my two Vulcan gourds, who looked at one another. Nodding at each other, one of them left the room. A shout was heard, then silence. My remaining guard pulled out his phaser.

However he never had time to use it. A beam of red light hit his square in the chest, and he collapsed to the ground in an untidy heap. Kirk and Spock,each armed with a phaser rushed into my cell, seemingly prepared for even more guards. Kirk didn't look in good shape. I was sure he was developing a black eye on his left eye, as it was quickly turning dark and swelling up, and he had a split lip.

"Aw, couldn't you at least have let me finish my dinner." I moaned as Kirk grabbed my arm and pulled my to my feet.

He then did something which shocked me. He pulled me to him, and kissed me, smack on the lips. Of course I couldn't just let him get away with that. But I did anyway, because he was just so damn hot, and he _had_ just rescued me, even if he had interrupted my dinner in the process. I would slap him for it later.

He hardly gave me any time to think about it before he pulled away again, and was dragging me out of my cell, and down the corridor.

"How did you two get out?" I asked as we ran.

"Spock did his fancy Vulcan moves on them, while I distracted them by punching them in the face. And then we stole their phasers and ran off to find you. After we set fire to the laboratory of course, which was in the room next to our cell." Kirk shouted back as we ducked through a low door out into the outdoors, where the sunshine assaulted our eyes, blinding us as it was reflected in the snow.

"You set fire to the laboratory?" I asked.

"And their fire arms storehouse which was on the way to your cell. It should explode in about fifteen minutes, and we need to get away from here as fast as possible." Spock said, looking around him for some form of transport.

"How about those?" I asked, pointing to a couple of snowmobiles.

Kirk grinned. A slightly frightening maniacal grin in my opinion.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed as he got on one, gesturing for us to get on behind him. I perched behind him, and Spock behind me so I was sandwiched between the two of them.

Then Kirk kicked it into gear, reved the engine, and a shrieked as we suddenly shot out across the white plain like a bullet out of a gun.

Of course we weren't just going to get away just like that. That would be entirely unrealistic. Even for us. I heard the reving of an engine behind us, and sure enough, the other snowmobile was racing after us at breakneck speed. With Sybok on it.

"Sybok's coming after us!" I shouted in Kirk's ear.

"Who is this Sybok anyway? He seems pretty chummy with you and Spock." Kirk shouted back.

"He's Spock's insane sadistic half-brother." I shouted in reply.

"Ah, family issues. How many siblings does Spock have? And why does Sybok want you?"

"Ask Spock how many siblings he has. Even better, ask Sarek, he's the one who fathered them. And it beats me what he wants me for."

I bit my lip so as not to let a scream escape by throat as we swerved very suddenly. Then I heard an ominously cracking sound underneath us. It was the only warning we had before the snowmobile plunged through the hidden ice into the frozen lake below.

Kirk pulled me out, and he, Spock and I stood there drenched in icy cold water looking at each other for a moment, our teeth chattering. Kirk had lost his phaser in the water, which meant we now only possessed one weapon between us. We began to run.

However, running meant that Sybok quickly caught up with us, even though he had to drive a detour around the now broken ice. He drove in a curve around us so he was in front of us, before stopping the engine of his snowmobile, and descending, moving towards us with a silky smile on his face.

"You said Sarek loved you and Spock, didn't you Riley? Well, I'll send him your dead carcasses, and then we'll see whether he'll weep at your deaths." Sybok said, laughing as he pulled a long curved sword from a holder on his back.

Things weren't looking particularly good. And as Spock aimed and shot at Sybok, we discovered that there was a good reason it said '_do not get wet' _in the user manuals for phasers,because it didn't work well after being plunged into a frozen lake. In fact it didn't work at all.

Sybok advanced on us, and both Spock and Kirk took up a protective stance in front of me. I wasn't quite decide whether to be annoyed or overjoyed. Sybok raised the sword above his head, and let it descend towards Kirk. I screamed.

My scream did not distract Sybok (I had hoped it would) but the explosion on the horizon did. Smoke and fire rose in the distance from where his evil lair had previously been, but was no more. The distraction was enough that Kirk grabbed Sybok's wrist, and began to wrestle the sword from him. Spock grabbed me and dragged me further away from them, despite my protests.

Both Kirk and Sybok got wounded during their wrestle. Kirk's left arm hung useless by his side, the muscle in his upper arm cut to the bone. Sybok had received a deep wound in his thigh. Kirk wrestled the sword from him, and leaped away.

He then lunged at Sybok, swinging the curved sword through the air in an arch, aiming at the Vulcan's throat. Sybok nimbly stepped out of the way despite his damaged condition, avoiding the sword, and giving Kirk a sharp kick which sent him sprawling in the snow, having the twist awkwardly in the air so as not to impale himself on his own sword.

It took all of Spock's strength to hold me back, as I was screaming myself horse screaming obscenities at both Sybok and Kirk. Around us the air practically crackled, and the ground shook. That was what stopped me short in my ranting.

"Spock, what's happening?" I hissed in irritation.

"It would seem that the explosion of the base Sybok had built has destabilized the planet surface more then I calculated it would."

"You mean, we're all going to die?"

"There's no reason to be melodramatic Ri."

"Oh I think I have every reason to be melodramatic since my worst enemy and my captain are currently trying to tear each other's throats out, the planet is going to disappear from under my feat, and you are being frustratingly calm like always!"

Just then the ground shock again, throwing Spock, Sybok and I to the ground. With Sybok on the ground, Kirk hastily scrambled to his feat and aimed his sword at Sybok once more. He caught Sybok in the stomach. Sybok howled in anger as green blood stained his robes. He aimed a hefty kick at Kirk's stomach which winded him. Another well-aimed kick to Kirk;s stomach, and a sickening crack was heard, causing me to since. Being a doctor, I knew Kirk now most likely had a couple of broken ribs.

Now that Spock no longer had a hold on me, I grabbed his stolen phaser, and setting it on stun, aimed it at Sybok, and shot, praying that it would work.

It did.

Sybok collapsed, unconscious, beside Kirk, and quickly I ran over to them, Spock running after me. I knelt in between Kirk and Sybok. Attempting to assess the damage to the both of them. It didn't look good. In fact it looked awful, blood everywhere, and even though I was used to the sight of blood, being a medical student, the mix of green and red was somehow nauseating, and I wanted to do nothing more them throw up. The ground shock once more, rumbling threateningly.

***

"Beam us up Scotty." Kirk chocked out, hardly able to pronounce the words as he wrapped his arms around Riley, holding her close.

The air swirled around them, and all four of them disappeared off the surface of the planet, just before the ground disappeared away from under them. They landed on the beaming platform in a sprawled heap of bodies and limbs, and Scotty was looking abnormally pleased with himself that he had been able to pull it off. However his face fell as he saw the state the group was in.

Already red and green blood pooled together, running in thin tendrils along the floor. Sybok was unconscious, Riley kneeling beside him staring into space, not seeming to register anything at all. Kirk was hardly able to keep himself together, and looked in danger of fainting any minute. Promptly he released Riley from his grip and collapsed to the floor beside her and Sybok. Spock was the one who at last did the most logical thing. He hailed sickbay.

"Doctor McCoy, we need two stretchers sent here now, three patients for sickbay."

Kirk and Sybok were both gently placed on stretchers and rushed to sickbay. Spock meanwhile helped Riley off the floor. However when it became clear that she wasn't going to walk anywhere by herself, he promptly scooped her up in his arms, and cradling her as he had often done when they were younger and she had fallen and scraped her knee, he carried her to sickbay as he would back then have carried her home to Amanda's gentle care.

McCoy looked stressed, and not In the least gentle and motherly. Trying to stabilize two dying people can do that to you. He groaned as Spock came in carrying Riley, and immediately gestured for him to put her on a bed.

"Damn it, what's wrong with her? What on earth were you doing down on that planet? I could write twenty pages about the damage on the Vulcan alone, and Jim is in even worse shape then he is." McCoy asked sternly, leaving the side of captain Kirks bed which was quickly becoming surrounded by various foreign looking implements and machines, two or three of them beeping, out of sync creating a discordant disturbing symphony.

"She's not physically damaged, just in shock." Spock replied as he laid her on the bed.

"I can help. I'm a doctor." Riley croaked out.

"Your not fit to do anything, whether your a tribble farmer or a doctor." Spock replied sternly.

McCoy was for a moment mesmerized by the tenderness with which Spock attended to Riley. He had never seen the Vulcan show such emotion towards any other living being.

But he hardly had time to philosophize over the fact that Spock apparently had feelings which he had never before acknowledged. He was far too busy fighting to save the lives of Sybok and captain James Tiberius Kirk. A feat which currently seemed impossible.


	10. I'm a Doctor

**So I have a contest for everyone! Dun, dun dun, dun!**

_The title for this fic is actually entirely random, and I don't think it fits the story too brilliantly. I had no idea what to call it, so I literally just put my favorites playlist on shuffle, and it landed on Say it Right by Nelly Furtado._ **So your job is to come up with a maximum of five ideas of what to call this story. The winner will get a character in the story named after them!**

Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, I wish I could name you all individually, but it would fill up so much space here. **Thanks especially to IGottaFindYou, Paula545 and EnglishDreamer. I enjoyed your reviews for the last chapter immensely!**

I've posted a new picture on my livejournal, so go check it out. XD Comments are very much appreciated...

So IGottaFindYou also asked, **why are they saving the bad guy?**

And the real reason is, because otherwise half my story goes down the drain. XD

But the other reason is that its because Kirk is a good guy. He doesn't know much about Sybok. All he knows is that he seems pretty evil and insane, but he is Spock's half-brother, and to a certain extent he is assuming that neither Spock and Riley want Sybok dead.

**Chapter ten.**

"Were they fighting each other? The wounds are pretty deadly." McCoy asked Spock in a hushed tone.

"Yes. Please report exactly what is wrong with both of them." Spock replied, looking at the two, still unconscious, patients.

"Well I'll start with the the Vulcan. His right wrist is broken. He had to have six stitches on his thigh, and twenty-two on his stomach, after I had shoved his intestines back in of course, it always makes quite a mess when that happens. Luckily no internal organs were punctured, but he may still very likely die of blood loss. A wound to the stomach like his is not joking matter." McCoy said.

"Jim is much worse off. Apart from a black eye, a split lip and a couple of scratches in the face which is nothing new for him, the muscle in his left arm is completely torn and ,messed up, and he needed seventeen stitches there, and if he survives, he's not going to able to used that arm for a quite a while. It may permanently always feel a bit stiff. That is of course supposing he survives. He had four broken ribs, and his right lung was punctured. We currently have him breathing artificially only. He has likewise also lost a lot of blood, and there is internal bleeding. It will be a damn miracle if he comes through. And damn it, I'm a doctor, not a miracle-worker." McCoy finished, the anger and frustration evident in his tone.

Spock simply nodded, his face blank and without emotion. However his answer did not match his calm exterior.

"I suggest you learn how to become a miracle worker doctor. It could come in quite handy when we have a captain like James Kirk." He said, before sweeping out of sickbay.

***

I woke up in sickbay, which confused me. I'd just had a really horrible nightmare. Kirk was in it. That was not the reason it was a nightmare though. It was a nightmare because Sybok was in it. I thought I had forgotten all about him.

It was then that I looked around sickbay and saw both Kirk and Sybok lying unconscious on beds. All right, so it wasn't a nightmare. Or else my dreams had taken on a completely new dimension of reality to them. Just in case, I pinched myself. It hurt.

"Riley, your awake. Just in time, we were going to move them both into separate rooms now, I'll need your assistance with moving machinery. One false move, and their a gonna. I need your professional help." McCoy announced, already directing people to move equipment and beds into two separate rooms.

I nodded, and moved to assist with the movement. It was while we were wheeling Sybok's bed into his room that his eyes opened, and landed on me.

"Riley?" He croaked out.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Bones, could I have a word, alone with Sybok for a minute?" I asked quietly.

McCoy looked at her oddly, his gaze flickering between the two of them.

"Sure. Just don't kill him. I fought to keep him alive, though it seems he's out of the woods now. Don't let him get up, though I don't think he'll be able to anyhow." McCoy replied, before ushering everyone out, and closing the door behind him, leaving Sybok and Riley alone together.

"What is your greatest fear Sybok?" I asked, as I paced in the far corner of the room, as far away from him as possible.

Sybok's eye followed my pacing, like a cats eyes followed a frightened mouse before it struck. Except there was no longer anything predatory in Sybok's gaze, but rather defeat.

"The same as yours Ri. The same as yours."

"The same as mine? But you always ridiculed me for my fear! You always ridiculed the fact that I was afraid that no one loved me!"

"Yes. So that I was afraid of being unloved. The difference between me and you Ri is that your fear was unfounded, and mine was not."

For a moment there was silence between us as Sybok breathed heavily, staring as the sterile white ceiling. Then he continued.

"Most of all I wanted you to love me. I knew Sarek could never love me. He was emotionless. So was Spock. And Amanda had her own darling son, why would she ever bother with me? You were unbiased. But you showered all your love on Spock. You were practically stuck at the hip when you were little. Like a pair of odd siamese twins."

"We wanted to love you Sybok, but to be loved, one must love in return, and you were so full of nothing but hate." I whispered. "Amanda tried to treat you as her own son, like she treated me like her daughter. But you practically bit her head off every time she tried. Your fear was as unfounded as mine. Spock loved you as well. I think he still does really. Because your his brother." I turned my back to him, trying to hide my tears from him.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw Sybok's eyes flash, with an emotion that I did not understand. Which I wasn't sure I even wanted to understand.

"Spock! The darling little hero! Always the best at everything in your opinion. I was the damn genius Riley, I was! That was why I was determined that you join me. So Spock couldn't have you!" Sybok shouted.

He moved as if to get up, but lost the strength, and lay back on the bed once again, panting as he clutched his stomach. I left the room. I didn't want to see his sick twisted face any more.

Instead I went into Kirk's room. They had moved everything in by then. The beeping of the machines was eerie, but I quickly got used to them.

The room was empty, except for Mcoy was sitting at a small desk in one corner of the room, writing recordings down on some charts he had spread out over the table. Being a doctor I hastily, almost automatically, took in everything, accessing his condition.

McCoy, seeing my assessing eye, handed me a list, and I quickly scanned it, reading the list of problems our captain was currently suffering from. Torn muscle. Broken ribs. Punctured lung. Blood loss. It looked bleak.

"Bones? He's not going to make it is he?" I asked as I looked down at Kirk. He looked peaceful in his unconscious state.

"If he does, its because Jim is a stubborn old fool, and not because I'm a medical genius, because I can't do anything more to help him. We've done all we can Riley."

I nodded, and gently brushed a lock of dark blond hair out of Kirk's face. He always had been a stubborn fool. Now he just had to prove how much of a stubborn foll he really was. An oh how I wished he'd pull through. Not because I loved him or anything, simply because he was the good guy in this story, and the good guys have to survive, right?

"How does one know one is in love?" I asked McCoy, twisting my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Heck if I know Riley, my ex-wife left me. I'm a doctor,not a psychologist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! Sorry, dragging it out for you here so you don't know yet whether Kirk lives or dies...

Also sorry that its so short today, it was all I could squeeze in while doing my revision since I have two exams tomorrow.

But you got some questions answered! Sybok at last told Riley why he wanted her to join him. Even if it is a twisted and insane reason.


	11. I feel lkie Crap

I'm so sorry its been so long since my last update! RL got in the way. And the fact that I've been having a bit of writers block. Actually I still really don't like this chapter, but i've been glaring at it for the last couple of days, and decided its not going to improve any time soon, so I'm going to publish it, and promise that later chapters will be better!

So on with the story. Which has its new title! Suggested by IGottaFindYou, "'Till the Planets Burn".

Oh, and remember to check my livejournal! New pictures!!!

**Chapter eleven.**

McCoy had written up a schedule for all the doctors on board, so someone was in the captain's room at all times, so when he did wake up, Bones could be contacted immediately. If he ever woke up. I was currently doing my shift, and had positioned myself at the small desk, and buried my nose onto a book on the medical differences between humans and Vulcans. It was quite fascinating. That was when I was rudely interrupted.

"Damn, I feel like crap."

Startled, I looked up, my eyes meeting the ones of captain Kirk. It was sort of deja vu, him leaning on my desk, looking at me with a strained grin. For a moment I stared at Kirk, baffled. Why was he standing up if he was in the middle of dying? Then my years of medical training kicked into action.

"You insane lunatic, get back on that bed! What do you think your doing standing up in your condition!" I screamed at him, while gesturing wildly at the bed he had just vacated.

"Good to know you care." Kirk replied, with that grin that made my insides all gooey and useless. How unprofessional.

"Why would I care?" I shot back at him hotly as I tucked the blankets around him so tightly that he wouldn't ever ever be able to get up from that bed again unless someone released him. "But it would be a pity to let all of Bones' work go to waste when he obviously very much wants you to survive. Now stay there, and if you move I will execute you personally."

"I thought I was the captain, what are you doing ordering me around?"

"As a doctor, I'm allowed to order around around anyone I please. I'm going to get Bones. He can deal with you."

I made my way to the door, glancing backwards to double-check that he was indeed not moving.

"Riley?"

I turned around, cocking my head to one side and raising one eye-brow as I looked at him quizzically. For a moment he looked taken aback by my perfect Spock impersonation.

"Do you really not care?"

I was taken aback by his question. I think he could see that I was flustered. I was wringing my hands, and shuffling on the spot, not knowing what to say. He looked at me pitifully with big puppy eyes. But no! He would not get the better of me.

"Sure I care. I mean, it wouldn't be good for my career if my first captain died while I was on the job, would it?"

With that I fled the room. Damn melting gooey feelings.

I called McCoy over the intercom.

"Bones? Captain Kirk is awake."

"He is? I'm on my way. How does he feel?" McCoy asked, the joy apparent in his voice.

"He said, and I quote: '_like crap_.' I imagine near death experiences can do that to you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't kill him before we get there Riley." McCoy replied with a dry chuckle.

Crumbs. That had been top of my to do list for today.

About ten minutes later, the doors slid open, and both McCoy and myself entered Kirk's room. He was still awake, and had seemingly not moved an inch. Not that he could with the blankets tucked so tightly around him. He was simply staring at the ceiling, and looked up at us with obvious relief on his face when he saw that McCoy was standing right behind me.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, delighted.

I pouted, and was more then a little put out. All he said to _me_ when he woke up was 'I_ feel like crap',_ which is not really on my list of top ten charming statements. And you know, being the big flirt he was, one would think he knew how to deliver a charming statement. Obviously not when it came to me though. Come to think of it, I still owed him a slap for kissing him. Make that a good hard slap. But I should probably wait until McCoy wasn't in the same room.

McCoy was currently bustling around Kirk, checking him form head to foot.

"Did you try to stand up? Your stitches look strained." McCoy stated, looking at Kirk accusingly.

"No, certainly not, why would I do that. I'm positive I don't have the energy for that." Kirk replied hastily, glancing nervously at me to see if I'd rat him out.

I didn't. I was far to busy attempting not to laugh at him as he attempted to look brave while McCoy prodded him here and there. McCoy then dismissed me. My shift was over anyway, and I had some reports I had to write up if I ever wanted to move up in ranks. So I returned to my room and settled on my couch with the computer and some of my heavy medical school books, and starting writing.

I must have fallen asleep, because the whoosh of the automatic doors woke me up. II blinked owlishly as my eyes adjusted to the light and my brain adjusted to the idea of being awake. Kirk was standing in my living room.

"What on earth are you doing out of sickbay?" I grumbled grouchily, stretching like a cat as I looked at him.

"I had to ask you something. What do you expect me to do with your brother?"

I stiffened.

"He is not my brother." I said, standing up, suddenly much more awake.

"Fine. What do you expect me to do with Spock's brother?"

"Why don't you ask Spock? He'll give you an unbiased solution. I will ask you to execute him. The whole universe would be a better place without him."

"No you won't. Because somehow you care about Sybok as well, don't you? You could easily have killed him with that phaser, and it would have been self-defense. But you only stunned him. And you know very well that I cannot possibly execute him under my own authority. And I don't truly believe you want him dead." Kirk reasoned, taking me by surprise.

"When did you become a psychologist?" I asked, the sarcasm thick in my voice. He grinned.

"I took a course in it at Starfleet academy because everyone told me it was an easy subject that you could bluff your way through, and an easy way to get the credits I needed to graduate. But that's not the point."

We stood their in silence for what felt like ages, but was probably only five minutes. Him waiting for my answer, me turning the matter over in my mind. At last I heaved a deep sigh.

"Take him to the Vulcan colony. They can pass judgment on him." I whispered.

He nodded. Then began to make his way out again. But I was not finished.

"James?"

He stopped and turned around, a look of shock on his face. Understandably considering I had never called him by his first name before. It had always been 'Captain Kirk', unlike how informal I was with everyone else on the ship. I called doctor McCoy Bones, I called Spock, Spock or even Pock, the nickname from our childhood, and I used various nicknames for everyone else on board. But Kirk had always been Captain Kirk. Until now.

"I never want to see Sybok's face again in my life. Whether I care about him or not." I said seriously, looking at the floor in front of me.

I looked up to see him nod, and then he left. With a huff I sat down on my couch and put my head in my hands. Life would have been so much more uncomplicated if I had stayed in England and never joined Starfleet. What was the future Spock thinking when he told me to join?


	12. kisses & handprints

**Chapter twelve.**

The next day we turned ship towards the Vulcan colony, and I was informed by McCoy that I would not be working with the recovery of Sybok. I was half surprised, but mostly grateful to Kirk for caring enough to listen to what I had said.

McCoy was having trouble keeping Captain Kirk in sickbay. Kirk seemed to feel he had more important things to do then recover from a near death experience which had had him unconscious for three days..

McCoy therefore decided to kill two birds with one stone. He put me in charge of Captain Kirk's recovery because, as he said, if anyone could force Kirk to stay in sickbay it would be me, and he had to occupy me somehow since I couldn't work with Sybok.

Privately I had asked McCoy whether he was out of his mind. But he assured me that somehow, we would get along. I don't know what kind of alternate reality he was living in. He was right about one thing though. It certainly kept me preoccupied, and I really was the only one who could force Kirk to stay in sickbay.

He had left sickbay yet again this morning. And I knew where he was. He always went to the damn bridge. It was the ninth day of my looking after him. McCoy had ordered him to remain in sickbay for two weeks. Couldn't the idiot remain in sickbay for just five more days?

I exited the lift, and indeed there he was, standing on the bridge, speaking to Sulu and Chekov.

"Captain Kirk, why, may I ask, are you not in sickbay?" I asked as politely as I possibly could despite my anger as I approached him.

Kirk looked up, a mixture of horror and amusement on his face.

"Because I am the captain this ship, and my place is on the bridge." He replied levelly, grinning widely at me.

I narrowed my eyes and positioned my hands on my hips.

"You are a sick person, and your place is in sickbay." I countered.

Kirk stared at me, losing his composure. I could see the increasing annoyance and anger that he was attempting to hold back. Then he exploded, throwing his hands up in the air, his blue eyes like ice..

"Do you know what? I think I have endured you for quite long enough. Once we get to the next starbase..." Kirk started ranting, pointing a warning finger at me.

"You have endured me?! I have never done anything to you except show concern for your health! You on the other hand, you flirt, you taunt, you mock, you..." I exclaimed, taking a step closer to him intimidatingly. Except I wasn't particularly intimidating because I was so short.

"I do no such thing!"

"Your honestly going to tell me you never flirt with me? That you never randomly _kissed me?_" I said, flabbergasted.

That caused him to pause. Everyone on the bridge were staring at us. I think they secretly enjoyed these morning arguments of ours. I'm glad I can be of service, bringing amusement to the bridge crew and all that. I had to fight not to laugh at Spock's expression, and quickly turned my attention back to Kirk. I almost jumped back, his face was so close to mine. But I held my ground, because anything else would be defeat.

"You know _normal_ girls feel flattered when boys flirt with them. You... I have no damn idea what goes through your head!" Kirk said, a twinkle in those ice-blue eyes.

Then he grinned. "But whatever it is, I like it." He said, before grabbing my face, and kissing me full on the lips.

This time I wasn't even planning on slapping him. Goodness no, I was going to punch him so hard in the face that he would need McCoy's help to put his jaw back on afterwards. But he must have been anticipating it, because as I raised my fist, he broke away and ducked it, pecked me on the cheek, and beat a fast retreat.

I was going to run after him. Beat some sense into him. However he was already gone. I asked myself how someone so idiotic became captain of a Starfleet vessel. I bet he cheated.

"You better be going back to sickbay Jim!" I screamed after his disappearing face.

I heard sniggering behind me, and whirled around, looking at everyone. Everyone held straight faces. Except Spock who looked positively murderous over the fact that Kirk had just kissed me in front of the entire bridge crew.

"Has he asked your permission yet Spock?" Uhura whispered.

"He has most certainly not." Spock replied stiffly, as he turned back to his work.

That was the signal that everyone else should turn back to their work, and they did in a flurry of activity. I stood by the lift, repeatedly punching the button, until it opened, and I hurried to sickbay as quickly as I could.

I stormed into sickbay like a thundercloud. Kirk was sitting on my table. Again. Why on earth couldn't he sit on a chair like a normal person? Or sit on McCoy's desk? But no, he had to sit on mine, didn't he! I walked up to him. He was grinning that silly idiotic grin that I loved so dearly.

I slapped him. Twice.

"The first one is for kissing me on Envall4, and the second is for kissing me just now. What on earth was going through your stupid little human mind, do you ever think before you do anything?" I ranted.

"Riley!"

I whirled around, surprised to see McCoy standing in the doorway behind us.

"Slapping patients don't make them better Riley, please keep that in mind." He said wryly, shaking his head as he fetched something in the cupboard.

"It sure made me feel better." I mumbled, glancing sideways at Kirk who was sporting a pretty red hand-print on each check. It made me feel a lot better.


	13. Spock Prime and his grand ideas

Sorry about the long wait!!! I will finish this story!!!

**Chapter thirteen.**

We arrived on Vulcan, and I wanted nothing more then to get off the USS Enterprise. Curse that ship and all its inhabitants. Except Spock naturally. I asked for shore-leave from Captain Kirk, who seemed eager to give it to me. I think he was just relieved that I wouldn't be there to enforce that he stay in sickbay on his last day of recovery. It didn't really matter any more to be honest, he had recovered better and quicker then either McCoy or I had expected, though his arm was still stiff and heavy.

I had my hair down as always., and pinned up my long fringe so it covered my eyebrows and shadowed my eyes. An old habit. The Vulcan were my people even if I wasn't one of them, and I fell easily back into my old routine of conforming to their ways even before I was beamed off the ship. I straightened my back, held my shoulders back, and schooled my face into an expression of emotionless.

It was almost frightening how easy it was to revert back into what Spock called my state of pretending to be a Vulcan. Spock was almost never wrong, but with this he was. I wasn't pretending. I was conforming. Yeah right, who was I trying to fool, Spock knew me better than I even knew myself.

I wore one of my old Vulcan dresses. It had been the height of fashion in its day, and had been ridiculously expensive, but Sarek had never spared money on my wardrobe. It was elegant, loose and cool. I was certain it wasn't the height of fashion any more, but it would do. Spock smiled as he saw me, though it was a sad smile that I found difficult to read.

"Whats wrong Spock?" I asked.

"You hardly look any different then before I left for Starfleet." He replied as if that were explanation enough.

I was about to ask him to explain exactly what he meant, but I was beamed down to the planet surface at that moment. Talk about bad timing.

Sarek was there to greet me as I arrived. He looked haggard and worn. I guess I should have expected it, considering I knew he had truly loved Amanda. Her death must be taking its toll on him. And to make it worse, here came his son and surrogate daughter to hand over his oldest insane son to the Vulcan council.

I launched myself at him, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging his tightly. Sarek never was one for displays of affection, but he, hesitantly, wrapped his arms gently around me.

"I am glad to see you well Riley." He stated once I had released him.

"As am I to see you Sarek." I replied formerly. "I had hoped to speak to Prime while I was here." I admitted as we made our way towards Sarek's new home.

"I believe he has similar sentiments. As soon as we received Captain Kirk;s message that the Enterprise were on their way with Sybok, Prime told me he wished to speak to you or Spock if either of you came shore-side. He is waiting at home." Sarek said.

Indeed, as we entered through the door, I saw Spock Prime waiting.

"Riley, I am glad to see you. Will you walk with me?" He asked, gesturing to the garden behind the house.

I simply nodded, and the two of us left my father to himself in the house. As soon as we were out of Vulcan hearing distance, I turned with a look of fury on my face to the future Spock.

"You told me my future would be better if I joined Starfleet, then whatever future I had back in your world. My future there must have been pretty poor to compare to what I've been experiencing thus far on that damn ship." I whispered fiercely.

Future Spock looked at me with pity. "I thought you might think so. I'm glad you came here, and not "my younger self. He would chastised me for ever having allowed this to happen to you. What neither of you understand is that I know nothing of this new future that has been created for you. But I can assure you, that though I know Sybok hurt you as he hurt you many times during our childhood, I still believe that what has happened is better than what would have happened otherwise. I do not regret encouraging you to join Starfleet. And I am once again going to encourage ou to remain in Starfleet." He said.

I was quiet. My future must have really sucked if meeting Sybok was better than that. What did I do, marry a Romulan? Surely I would never be that idiotic. Then again it had been know to happen. Me being stupid that is.

"You encourage me to stay?" I repeated dumbly.

Future Spock smiled at me. "Yes Riley. It'll be hard, but I am certain that it will be worth it."

I nodded and went back to the house. I needed time to think ,and to spend some time with Sarek. Maybe put a female human touch on the house. I'm sure Sarek had made it quite Spartan, which was hardly acceptable when you had a half-human son and a fully human surrogate daughter. It just wouldn't do.

---

Spock Prime sighed. That was one of the people he had to talk to down. Second, he would visit the enerprise and speak with James Kirk. He had to admit to himself that he missed Jim terribly as a friend, and maybe talking to his younger self would help.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself in James' room talking quite comfortably with him, a cup of tea in his hand. Suddenly the young captain was very quiet.

"Whats on your mind Jim?" Future Spock asked gently.

"I need to know something. In the alternate reality, the future before it got messed up, were Riley and I ever happy together?" James asked.

Fututre Spock sighed heavily. "In that alternate reality, you and Riley never met each other. I was successful in keeping her out of Starfleet forever. Riley became a children's doctor, and moved to Wales where she stayed for many years. She married a Vulcan, a man we both knew as children. He studied humans, and he felt it was logical that therefore he should marry a human. They had one child, a girl called Erin.

"However Riley filed a divorce after one year. She then moved to Vulcan where she stayed with my mother. She married again, to another Vulcan. They remained together for three years and had one child. A boy who Riley named Samuel.

"After those three years she filed a divorce once again, and returned to earth, to England with her two children. She went through three failed marriages with human men. She eventually returned to Vulcan so Erin and Samuel could do their schooling there. They both eventually went to the Vulcan Science Academy.

"I don't think she was ever fully satisfied with her life. She never felt truly loved by the men she married. And she never fulfilled her dream of joining Starfleet. She never blamed me. She loved me still. Despite my being away for years at a time, Samuel once told me that I had been the father figure in his and Erin's lives.

"I blamed myself for her unhappiness. Which is why I changed things this time round. I visited her, and encouraged her to join Starfleet. Of course I can predict nothing of what happens from now on. I can only hope that Riley truly will be happier then she was then.

"That was her life. You married a science officer. Pretty blond thing. You had one son. However you and your wife each wanted very different things from your careers. And she had a hot temper. You got divorced, and she got custody of your son. You never married again. Your son became a science officer like his mother. You met him once more before his death. I hope you will change things this time around Jim." He said, looking siriously into James' eyes.

"I hope so to. I plan to include Riley in them this time around." James replied with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Break her heart Jim, and I'll break your neck."

"Yeah. Right."


	14. Bless those damn communicator buttons

This is a very short chapter, but I promise you will ll love it :D Also, I've started anew Star Trek fanfic called "Logic, rain, ice cream & all that" in which Spock gets some love :) I know, in the voting the top two are that I should write a sequel to this, or another Kirk/OC, but I really wanted to write a Spock/OC. I'll be starting on another Kirk/OC for all of you afer I've this one.

**Chapter fourteen**

I was quiet when I returned to the USS Enterprise. Yes I returned. And no one ever knew I'd considered staying on Vulcan II except Spock Prime. I was on my way to change out of my old Vulcan dress, which was ridiculously posh for being on a spaceship, when I bumped into someone.

Serves me right for having my mind in the cloud all the time, ending up on my butt With guys on top of me. Oh wait a minute, I only ever do that with Kirk. Crap, it was Kirk on top of me, why is it always, always him?

"Get off me Kirk if you value your crown jewels." I growled.

He scrambled off me quicker then I've ever seen him move before. How amusing, I'll having to remember that threat.

I attempted to get off the floor, but that is certainly easier said then done in a long dress with several layers. I felt more than a little ridiculous. Who would have thought that Vulcans could have created such an illogically impractical garment? Kirk offered me his hand, and I accepted it with only a small amount of grumbling.

"Thanks." I muttered.

His whole face lit up with a smile. Who would have thought one work could make him so happy? It made me go all gooey inside. Made me want to kiss him. Run my hand though his hair. No bad thoughts. Naughty thoughts Riley, don't think them. Ignore the alluring blue eyes.

"Um, Riley, you okay?" Kirk asked.

"No." I answered shortly as I brushed past him.

I was most certainly not all right. I was far too attracted to a certain arrogant flirtatious captain, and I knew no good would come of it. I had tried very hard in every way to suppress these feelings, and to discourage him, but to no avail, my feelings grew, and he flirted like he were going to die tomorrow and he couldn't bear the thought of dying without one last conquest.

"Well what's wrong, did something on Vulcan II bother you?" Kirk asked, taking long strides to keep up with my fast pace.

Why did he have to care? It would be so much easier if I could tell myself he was an egoistical jerk, but he had to go off and be damn caring didn't he!

"No." I replied shortly. "Something on this ship bothers me."

"I bother you, don't I?" Kirk asked as the two of us stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind us.

Me and Kirk in a small enclosed space. Not a good idea.

"Level two." I ordered the lift sharply.

"Computer, stop lift." Kirk whispered.

The lift came to a standstill. I glared angrily at Kirk, knowing that the lift would not continue until he ordered it to do so. Captains overriding authority and yadda yadda.

"Are you bothered because of me? Heck Riley, I don't want to be a bother, I want you to give me a damn chance!" Kirk ranted as he paced back and forth in the lift.

Yep, small enclosed space alone with Kirk was really not a good idea. All I wanted to do was snog him on the spot. He's sexy when he rants and paces.

"You want a chance?" I said slowly, stalling really more than anything. I needed time to think.

Kirk stopped pacing, and placed a hand on the wall on either side of my face, closing me in. "Yeah." He whispered, his breath hot on my face.

Time to think is most useful when you actually can think. And with Kirk this close, I couldn't think straight to save my life. I was practically hyperventilating. Resist urge to snog. Resist urge to snog. Repeat, resist urge to snog...

"Grayson to Sickbay."

You know, you've really got to love these little communicator buttons. They always disturb me and Kirk's little moments at just the right time. Bless the inventor of communicator buttons!

"Grayson here, can I help you Bones?" I said, my voice coming out a little shakier than I would have liked. Kirk smirked at that.

"Riley, you might want to get down here, I have a woman in labor and a panicking father." Bones replied, sounding pretty panicked himself.

"I'll be right down Bones, Grayson out."

I looked up into Kirk's eyes. Wrong move, melting, sinking, pretty eyes.

"Um, Captain, I need to get to sickbay." I whispered.

"Jim. Or James. Just don't called me Captain when you obviously treat everyone else so informally." Kirk whispered back, his mouth right beside my ear.

Try not to hyperventilate... hyperventilating!

"Sure. James." I squeaked.

Heck, did I just give in and agree to call him James? He must be affecting me more than I realized. He smiled. A devastatingly beautiful smile. My knees buckled, and I was just about to crumple ungracefully to the floor when he caught me around the waist. He held me against the wall. He was so very close, and his presence was playing haywire with my system.

He gently pressed his mouth to mine, kissing me softly. I guess this proves just how melted and mushy my brain was, because I realized belatedly that I was actually kissing him back, hungrily, my hands reaching up to play with his hair. How many times when he had been in sickbay had I longed to brush my fingers through his hair.

"Grayson! I need you down here!"

Damn it curse those little stupid annoying communication buttons and their dumb inventor!

"Computer, lift to sickbay." Kirk ordered, and the lift wooshed off as Kirk released me.

Personally I was wondering how I was going to be any use to Bones at the moment, I was all mushy, stunned and pretty useless in my own opinion. Maybe I was in shock. Except I didn't have a good enough reason to give to Bones for my being in shock. I was most certainly not going to tell him that I was snogging the captain in the turbolift.

I was startled out of my thoughts as we arrived at sickbay. I avoided Kirk's eyes.

"I'll slap you later." I stated as I walked out of the lift into the chaotic sickbay.

"Oh I'm sure, I wouldn't expect less." Kirk replied.

It was his tone that made me look up at him before the doors to the lift closed behind me. He had a huge silly grin on his face. Idiot.


	15. Jerks, the lot of them

I am so sorry You've had to wait so long for this, but here we go! I'm afraid updates will continue to be unpredictable, due to me concentrating on my university thesis, but not to worry, we are nearing the end!

**Chapter fifteen**

Pregnancies are difficult. Not because of what you have to do, but because of the absurd noise level that accompanies such things. There's the swearing screaming mother, the swearing screaming father, and than comes the screaming baby, who I'm sure would also be swearing if it knew how. It doesn't give a girl any desire to have children.

Its afterwards, once their all quiet that you look at the father and mother looking lovingly at their child, every now and again giving each other equally loving glances, that you think that despite all the screaming and swearing, it might be worth it after all.

It was while I was pondering this that I felt the presence of someone by my desk.

I looked up, and realized that the someone was not so much by my desk, as on my desk. And I'm sure you can guess who was on my desk, because only one person ever sits on my desk when there is a perfectly good chair _right in front of it_.

"James." I acknowledged quietly as I looked back at the papers I was filling out.

The baby's birth certificate. A gorgeous little girl called Imogen Amelia Quentin.

"Riley." He replied, and I had to take a deep breath.

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice already, and he had barely been here for 5 seconds.

"How can I help you?" I asked, desperately grasping at the last strands of politeness and patience within me.

As you can understand, helping a woman give birth on a Monday afternoon does no quite hold the same calming properties as yoga. Quite the contrary, I don't think I've felt quite this stressed in a while. Not to mention the fact that I am still in this ridiculous fancy stupid vulcan dress. And the fact that a certain captain is not only sitting on my desk, but has been dancing the can-can through my mind ever since I snogged him the turbolift, and I'm finding it difficult to know how to react. It was never, ever meant to be this complicated!

"Are you planning on ignoring the incident of the turbolift?" He asked, seemingly amused by this fact.

I snorted. Oh yes, I am so ladylike. But calling it the incident of the turbolift makes it sound like some kind of murder mystery novel.

"Yes... no... maybe... I don't know..." I mumble unintelligently, attempting to focus on this damn birth certificate. Can't he see that I'm working?

"Well that's specific..."

Oh if only he knew how close I am to strangling him... or snogging him, I can't quite decide which at the moment...

Finally I put my pen down, looking anywhere but at him. I couldn't string words together properly if I caught his eyes.

"You want a chance?" I double-checked.

"Very much."

I sighed. Well, I suppose there as only one thing for it.

"Fine, have your chance, jerk." I muttered, not really meaning the jerk part, but not quite wanting to give in either.

Anyway, calling him a jerk out loud sort of made me believe it, just enough to not snog him in the middle of sickbay, even though I knew he wasn't really a jerk.

"So, dinner tonight, you and me in the mess hall? You know, just casual..."

I almost wanted to laugh, he actually sounded nervous now. I graced him with a smile.

"Sure." I said sweetly, feeling almost like I had signed my death warrant, not said yes to a date with my captain.

"Spock, I have done a terrible, terrible thing!" I declared dramatically as I stormed into his room, not bothering to knock.

I wish I had knocked as I saw who was there with him. Uhura was lounging on his sofa as if she owned it, flicking through a magazine, while Spock was sitting beside her reading a book. Well, at least this time they were both dressed...

"What have you done?" Spock asked, not seeming to really notice the distress in my tone of voice. Or maybe he did notice, but purposefully decided to ignore it. Jerk.

"I said yes to go on a date with Kirk." I said in a small voice.

Spock's eyes snapped up and stared at me. I suddenly felt like bursting into tears. It hadn't exactly been an easy day, even after filling out papers, I had to deal with an emergency caused by engineering in which four people were critically injured, and needed to be tended to immediately, and Bones could not do it alone, after that I had only had a brief moment to grab some lunch, before launching into a large stack of urgent paperwork. And I was still wearing this stupid, stupid dress. But of course, I didn't cry. I knew how to keep myself from crying in situations like this.

"I apologize, I don't believe I heard you correctly, could you repeat that?" Spock asked patiently.

"I said yes to go on a date with Kirk." I repeated. "After I snogged him in the turbolift." I added.

I felt like hitting myself. Why on earth had I felt the idiotic need to add that? Spock, did not need to know that! Spock's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, and it would have been an extremely amusing sight if the situation had been any different. As it was, I was so stressed and frustrated that I was very close to bursting out into manic mad laughter and allow him to send me an insane asylum. Than at least I would not have to go on this stupid date.

Funnily enough it was Uhura that burst out laughing.

"You owe me money!" She said to Spock between gasps as she laughed.

I stared at Spock in horror.

"You bet on me?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I made the logical assumption that it would take at least another month before you allowed Jim to take you on a date." Spock replied dryly, glaring at Uhura, who just laughed harder.

I glared at both of them, and stalked off to my room to change out of this ridiculous dress.

Except of course, I can't possibly make a dramatic exit out of Spock's room without being bowled over by the one person who was the root of all my misery. Captain James Tiberius Kirk, the bane of my existence, and the one man who stole my heart. What a damn thief. What jerks, the lot of them.

"They bet on us!" I shouted hotly at Kirk, who seemed a great deal more amused by the fact that he consistently knocked me over every time he walked into me.

Just before my door closed I heard Kirk asking them a question. The last thing I heard before my door closed was Kirk.

"Which one of you won?"

I bet people all the way on earth could heard Uhura's loud obnoxious laughter.


	16. Dates, turbo lifts & broom closest

I am so sorry that this chapter has taken forever (literally forever) to be written and uploaded. Thank you to those people who had sticked so faithfully with my story and been so very patient. If its any consolation, I'll be leaving on a gap year in six months, so I'm getting all my stories wrapped up and finished beforehand. This is in fact the last chapter except for the epilogue.

**Chapter sixteen.**

Date. With James Tiberius Kirk. You know, I was seriously tempted to hide in my closest, and stand him up Ha! That would shoot down his inflated ego.

However I was more adult than that. So there!

So at even thirty I was dressed in a pretty dress (on that was not a uniform, and not vulcan fashion) had long ago given up on doing anything to my unruly curls, had put make-up on, rubbed it all off and done it again about four times. Me, nervous? Noooo... where did you get that idea? I mean, its not like I'm trying to impress him at all or anything.

I heard my doors whoosh open, and actually shrieked. Yeah, shrieked. Not nervous my but, I'm such a liar.

"Um, I thought you were expecting me." Kirk said.

Oh, I could hear the silly smirk in his voice, and had the sudden stupid urge to slap it off his face. When did I become so violent? Kirk sure brings out the best in me. Note sarcasm.

"Yeah. Expecting you to be late." I said turning around and looking at him.

Yes. He most certainly was wearing that silly smirk. But he also had those gorgeous blue eyes that you could drown in, and looking into them immediately swept any violent tendencies I owned, right out of the window. In fact... it would seem that those gorgeous blue eyes had swept away all of my major brain function as I wasn't doing anything but stand there stupidly, staring into them.

"Well this is awkward." Kirk mumbled, and I shook myself out of my embarrassing stupor of thought.

"Sorry, lets go." I breathed, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of my room towards the mess room.

I looked back at him. Yep, stupid, silly smirk back in place. We got into the turbo lift, and that was when the real awkwardness began. How do you act when you've finally said yes to this guy which you've been saying no to for months, who happens to be your captain, and also really gorgeous, and your standing in a turbo lift, which also happens to be where he snogged you until you could hardly think straight, and is indirectly the reason for this date in the first place, and your standing there, realising that he's not just hot, but you really, honestly, truly fancy the pants off him, and might even love him...

Woah! Wait. The L-O-V-E word is NOT allowed. Not in connection with Kirk anyhow.

"Computer, stop lift." Kirk ordered.

I looked at him in confusion. You know, being of the impression that we were on our way to our date and all that.

"Look, this is clearly not working, and this worked last time so..." He began.

He was standing close to me. So close that I could hardly breath, and my brain was turning to mush, and than he was kissing me. Against the wall. In the turbo lift. Again. Best place, ever, to kiss the captain, I assure you.

He broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. I was desperately attempting to catch my breath again. But when his lips descended on mine again, I knew it was a losing battle. And for once, it was a battle with Kirk that I didn't mind losing. The consolation prize was mind-blowing. His hands were lost in my frizzy curls, my fingers clutching his shoulders as if he were the only thing keeping me together in one piece.

He broke away from the kiss, and a distressed whine escaped me at the loss. Immediately I blushed as a self-satisfied smirk spread across his face. How mortifying, he was not supposed to hear that.

"I love you Riley, and I don't care if Spock approves. Be my girlfriend?" He said, breathing heavily.

"Oh my, your so romantic." I said, rolling my eyes. Sounding quite out of breath myself.

"Um, a yes or no answer would be good?"

"Let me think about it... I'll tell you tomorrow."

He grinned, that devastatingly sexy grin of his (I could seriously feel myself melting) and he disentangled himself from me. I had to chew my lip to keep another disappointed whine to escape. He folded his long legs under himself and sat cross-legged on the floor, Than he tugged on the hem of my skirt, and pulled me into his lap. Mmmm... comfy.

"Than I'm afraid your staying in this turbo lift until tomorrow." He announced.

"Your seriously going to keep me captive here until I say yes to being your girlfriend?" I said, grinning up at him.

"No, I'm seriously keeping you captive in this turbo lift until you say yes or no to be my girlfriend."

I was quite prepared to turn this into a compitition and force him to sit there with me in his ap until the next morning, waiting for the answer. However than my stoumach growled, and Kirk's communicator button bleeped.

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

Kirk sighed deeply, rolling his eyes before answering my delightful brother.

"Kirk here. What can I do for you Spock?"

"Captain, please stop blocking the turbo lift."

I couldn't helped it. I snorted. You know, since I'm not the kind of girl that giggles and all that. I know, its real attractive isn't it?

"Will do Spock." Kirk replied before breaking off the line.

Than I laughed out loud.

"Alright Riley, right now would be a really good time for an answer." Kirk said, pouting.

Awww... he's pouting... he's so cute when he pouts. Actually he's pretty much cute all the time.

"Yes."

Wait. Wait, did I just say that? Judging by the way that Kirk's face just lit up like a Christmas tree, I did just seriously say that.

"Yes, now lets get out of this damn turbo lift and than you need to find a new place in which to snog me silly." I said, getting up off his lap, and brushing off imaginary dust off my skirt.

"Broom closet?" Kirk asked as he got up and told the computer to make the lift proceed to level three.

I grinned.

"Sounds good."

Honestly I didn't care as long as he was snogging me senseless.


	17. Epilogue: 'Till all the planets burn

**Epilogue**

Earthworld. You know, this is when I discovered that James grew up in probably the mostly boring place in the entire universe.

"Your an Earthworld farmboy?" I asked him.

"Pretty much."

"Seriously, you grew up on a farm."

"Yeah."

I looked around me. We were standing in the middle of one of his step-fathers fields.

"You grew up on a farm, which is not even a cool farm with cows or horses or something. You grew up on a potato farm."

"You make I sound so boring. I made it exciting."

"Oh I bet you did, hence your step-fathers hatred for you."

"Hate is a strong word."

"Yeah it is, and he seriously hates you."

"Maybe."

I had been looking out over the field, but as I turned to look at him, I saw him getting down on his knees in the mud. I raised one eyebrow at him, my perfect imitation of a perplexed Spock.

"What are doing kneeling down?"

"What do you think, checking the dirt? I'm going to ask you something."

"I think your trying to look up my skirt."

"You sure know how to make things romantic, don't you?"

"What's romantic about a potato field?"

"Its where I grew up!"

"And the fact that it still exists is therefore a miracle. What were you going to ask me?"

"Riley Ann Grayson, will you marry me?"

I looked at him, stunned. The silence stretched on, and James shifted uneasily on his knees, on the dirt, holding out a stunningly pretty little ring, just for me. Me. Oh my goodness, James just asked me to marry him.

"You know Riley, an answer would be great, but take your time you know, big decision and all that. I'll just sit here. On my knees. In the mud. Getting cramps in my arm."

"Your such a whiny brat. Despite that, yes I'll marry you." I exclaimed, a smile stretching across my face.

He pulled me down, into the mud, and snogged me. And I didn't care about the mud at the moment, because heck, I loved James kisses. I felt him slip the cold band of silver onto my finger, and grinned into the kiss. Oh my goodness, I was seriously going to marry James. Spock was going to have a cow.

I broke away from the kiss, looking intently at James.

"Just for the record, no way am I getting married on a Potato farm. I am also not getting married on a Spaceship."

Love is an illogical emotion. But heck, since when had anything between me and Kirk been logical? He loved me, and I loved him. 'Till all the planets burn.

Authors note: Just a short & sweet epilogue with plenty of Riley & James banter. If your curious, they live happily ever after & have tree children, two boys called George and Samuel, and a girl called Amanda.


End file.
